


Someone To Love (перевод)

by nrop15, Regomem



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Canon Divergence, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, War Hero (Mass Effect), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrop15/pseuds/nrop15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regomem/pseuds/Regomem
Summary: Джон Шепард вырос на улице, не зная, что значит быть любимым. Когда он достигает вершины своей карьеры в качестве первого человека Cпектра, он начинает думать, что он обречен на вечное одиночество до конца своей жизни.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellebeedarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341489) by [ellebeedarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling). 



«Тысяча пятьсот — это хорошо. Ваш капитан будет доволен», - Турианец Спектр развернулся и вышел, и Кайдену наконец выпал шанс взглянуть на человека, всё ещё стоящего за креслом пилота. Коммандер Джон Шепард, фаворит Альянса, стоял, вытянувшись по струнке, руки скрещены за спиной, ноги на ширине плеч,голубые глаза смотрели вперёд, прямо на звёзды, плывущие мимо иллюминатора. Он был горяч. Кайден не мог не заметить это. Да только слепой это бы не заметил.  
Взгляд голубых глаз Шепарда на пару секунд встретился с его собственными , а затем возвратился к черной пустоте.  
«Я ненавижу этого парня», - сказал Джокер.  
Кайден недоверчиво фыркнул: «Найлус сделал тебе комплимент, а ты его ненавидишь?»  
«Хорошо — это не забыть застегнуть ширинку при выходе из ванной. Я же только что совершил прыжок через всю Галактику и поразил цель размером не больше булавочной головки. Это как минимум потрясающе. Более того, мне не нравится идея его присутствия на борту. Спектры — это проблема. Можешь назвать меня параноиком».  
«Ты параноик», - отрезал Кайден.  
Шепард не издал ни звука во время их шутливой беседы. Джокер был хорошим парнем, но его «выдающиеся остроумие» было хорошо известно в рядах Альянса. Кайден снова взглянул на коммандера и увидел игравшую на его губах полу-улыбку. Эта улыбка уже успела зарекомендовать себя, как крайне отвлекающая, смутив не одного члена экипажа за ту неделю, пока они готовились к миссии на корабле. Одна из близнецов Дрейвен, Кайден всё еще не мог их различить, вылила кофе прямо на ноги коммандера, когда он ей улыбнулся.  
Спекулятивные сплетни относительно личной жизни мужчины быстро облетели корабль, Кайден был далеко не единственным человеком, обратившим внимание на достоинства Шепарда, а именно — сверкающие голубые глаза, рельефные мышцы и упругая задница. Произведение искусства. Ходил слух, что одна из девочек в инженерном набралась мужества и спросила капитана, встречается ли он с кем-нибудь, а он лишь засмеялся и ушел, качая головой, предпочтя не отвечать на вопрос. Естественно, это только подлило масло в огонь. И даже если он понимал, что его личная жизнь была главным предметом сплетен, то он не показывал вида. Кайден, конечно, не собирался стать тем, кто сообщит ему об этом. Кроме того, Шепард был большим мальчиком, он вероятно справится с этим самостоятельно.  
«Совет помог профинансировать этот проект. Они имеют полное право прислать кого-то, кто присмотрит за их вложениями», - сказал Кайден.  
«Да, это официальная версия. Но только идиоты верят официальным версиям».  
«Они не посылают Спектров на пробные вылеты»,- Шепард наконец-то вмешался в разговор. Взглянув сначала на Джокера, а потом на Кайдена, прежде чем вернуть свой взор на звёздное пространство перед собой, и Кайден подумал, что ему никогда надоедят теплые оттенки голоса мужчины.

Когда капитан Андерсон вызвал его к себе, коммандер выскользнул из кабины и направился в командный центр. Джокер развернул кресло, чтобы убедиться, что Шепард ушёл: «Он чертовски устрашающий, не так ли?»  
«Это одна из причин, почему он так хорош в том, что он делает», - рассмеялся Кайден, - «Ходят слухи, что он только на первый взгляд такой жёсткий, но на самом деле он довольно приятный парень, если узнать его поближе.»  
«И откуда же берутся эти слухи?»  
«От туда же, откуда и все остальные слухи, Джокер...отовсюду.»  
Разговор прекратился, как только они вошли в систему Утопия и их комлики ожили, информируя о срочном сообщении с Иден Прайм, их пункте назначения. Кайден пробормотал проклятия, когда они рассмотрели вид на поверхности планеты, которая в настоящий момент была атакована неизвестным агрессором.  
«Ты был правы, это не просто пробным полёт», - уступил он Джокеру.  
«Аленко, - Голос Шепарда прогремел в кабине, - собирайтесь! Вы в группе высадки!»  
Отойдя от своей консоли, он похлопал Джокера по плечу, и отправился к лифту в оружейную. Когда Кайден прибыл, Шеперд был уже в его костюме и прикреплял куски брони на место. Рядом с ним был капрал Дженкинс, который шаря руками, тоже пытался надеть свою броню. «Всё будет в порядке, Дженкинс, - обратился Шепард к молодому человеку. - Вспомни чему тебя учили и держись позади меня. Хорошо?»  
«Да, сэр»,- ответил Дженкинс, звуча более уверенно, чем можно было предположить по его виду. - Просто...Иден Прайм — это мой дом».  
«Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах», - сказал Шепард совершенно уверенно, что, казалось, подбодрило молодого человека. Кивнув, Дженкинс переключил своё внимание обратно на свою броню и оружие. Сам Шепард достал штурмовую винтовку из своего шкафчика и, хорошенько встряхнув её, закрепил за спиной. Следующим был пистолет. Кайден никогда не видел такого. На нём стоял мощный снайперский прицел. Шепард поднял его на уровень глаз, опустил вниз прицел, сделал быстрые корректировки и убрал оружие натренированным движением. Наконец, он проверил показатели на своём инструментроне и биотических усилителях, а затем повернулся к Кайдену.  
«Готовы, Аленко?»  
«Да, сэр!»  
«Дженкинс?» - спросил Шепард.  
«Да, сэр!»  
«Тогда пойдём зададим этим ублюдкам!»  
Шепард обладал особой аурой, которая заставляла людей следовать за ним. За все годы службы в армии, Кайден не встречал никого подобного. Он был не просто человеком, но силой, с которой надо считаться. Вот почему Кайдену было так тяжело видеть сейчас это мужчину, лежащим без сознания. Ничто не должно было сломить такого человека, как Шепард. Даже не смотря на то, что миссия на Иден Прайм за пять минут полетела ко всем чертям, как только они ступили на землю, Кайден не сомневался, что они справятся, достигнут цели и завершат миссию.  
Эта уверенность сгорела синим пламенем. Дженкинс и Найлус были мертвы, маяк, за которым они прилетели, разрушен, и теперь ещё и Шепард был на грани смерти. Новый член команды, которого они подобрали на планете, сержант Эшли Уильямс, считала, что его текущее состояние было её виной. Кайден был склонен согласиться с ней. В конце концов, именно она стояла достаточно близко к Протеанскому артефакту, вызвав последствия, которые привели к взрыву Маяка и отключке коммандера. Хотя он и предполагал, что всё, что случилось, произошло бы в любом случае, как только Шепард подошёл бы к этой штуке. В его голосе было больше панических ноток, чем он бы хотел, когда он запрашивал Нормандию на эвакуацию.  
Пока он ждал, он уставился на неподвижного коммандера, страх душил его как тяжёлое, душное покрывало. Он считал этого человека непобедимым. Карие глаза Уильямс уставились на него с каким-то подобием сожаления во взгляде. Было очевидно, что она была переполнена чувством вины, предположительно, это была связано как с гибелью её отряда, так и с текущим состоянием Шепарда. Дженкинс был первым членом команды, чью смерть ему пришлось пережить. Возможно, он должен был считать себя счастливчиком. Но он не считал. И он не мог думать сейчас о Дженкинсе. Всё, на чём он мог сейчас сосредоточиться, это как убраться им ко всем чертям с этой проклятой планеты.  
Медики бросились вниз по трапу с каталкой для Шепарда, а Кайден и Эшли последовали за ними вплоть до лифта. Положив руку на её плечо, он указал на то, что они должны пропустить медиков, так как они больше здесь не нужны. Шепарду было необходимо медицинское внимание. Он услышал, как она тихо выдохнула, прежде чем кивнуть, соглашаясь. Она не перестала расхаживать, пока не приехал лифт, поездка вверх до командной палубы была настоящей пыткой для бедной женщины. «Я уверен, что с коммандером будет всё в порядке», - неуверенно предположил Кайден. К сожалению, он не обладал той искрой, как Шепард, которая тут же внушала всем доверие, и сомнение во взгляде Эшли подтвердило, что это её не убедило. Но она всё равно кивнула.  
Андерсон отправил их обоих в медицинский отсек на проверку, пока остальная часть команды была отправлена на извлечение тела Дженкинса и Найлуса.  
Глаза Кайдена были прикованы к спящей на столе рядом с ним фигуре выше поставленного офицера. С него сняли броню и накрыли тонкой белой простынёй. С немалой дозой удивления он заметил несколько татуировок, просвечивающихся из-под покрывала. Шепард не выглядел как стереотипный вытатуированный морпех. Опять же, Шепард был загадкой для команды. Кто знает, кем на самом деле является этот человек? Лицо капитана было повёрнуто к нему, губы слегка приоткрыты, выражение спокойствия на его лице. Кайден почувствовал как подскочило, а потом упало его сердце, и подавил дрожь. Нет никакого смысла развивать свои чувства по отношению к своему начальнику. Он закрыл глаза и отвернулся, вдруг почувствовав приближающиеся мигрень.  
Десять часов спустя Нормандия была на пути к Цитадели, чтобы доставить тело мёртвого Спектра и остатки Протеанского маяка. Шепард всё ещё лежал без сознания в медицинском отсеке, а вся команда была на грани. Кайден сидел в холле, с трудом пережёвывая то, что предназначалось на завтрак в этом перелёте. Картон, завёрнутый в бумагу, вероятнее, был бы вкуснее, чем это, но ему нужно было поесть. Поэтому он ел. Он заканчивал отчёт для Андерсона и работал над графиком дежурств на неделю, когда он заметил, как Эшли заглянула в мед отсек уже в сотый раз. Хорошо, что Доктор Чаквас была терпеливой женщиной. Самого Кайдена это бы достало ещё восемь часов назад. Он даже не был уверен, поспала ли женщина, она просто продолжала ходить туда сюда в мед отсек, проверяя капитана. Кайден предполагал, что будь он на её мосте, то он, возможно, делал бы тоже самое, но сидя здесь, он не видел в этом никакого смысла.  
Кайден с трудом проглотил яйца и тост, запивая их горьким кофе. Прежде чем он вернулся к работе, у него промелькнула мысль, не будет ли он скучать по вкусу кофе Альянса - если вдруг- он уйдёт в отставку. Когда Кайден заканчивал писать последний рапорт, Шепард прошёл мимо Уильямс по дороге к мед отсеку. Пол часа спустя Шепард поспешил в столовую. Он говорил с Уильямс, а потом обратил своё внимание на Кайдена. Они поговорили несколько минут о Дженкинсе и о состоянии коммандера.  
«Я направляюсь к мостику, чтобы проследить, как Джокер привезёт нас на Цитадель, если хотите, можете подняться со мной. Это должно быть захватывающим зрелищем», - сказал Шепард своим низким баритоном. Кайдан почувствовал лёгкий трепет в груди и кивнул, соглашаясь. «Уильямс? - Шепард позвал через всю комнату. - Хотите присоединиться к нам на мостике?»  
Кайден бы и за миллион лет не признался бы в своём разочаровании.


	2. Chapter 2

"Риана, почему у меня нет родителей?" – Большие сияющие голубые глаза смотрели в выцветавшие серые.   
"Я не знаю, Джонни. Иногда родители настолько сильно любят своих детей, что отдают их кому-то другому на воспитание, потому что думают, что так будет лучше".   
Горячая слеза скатилась вниз по грязной щеке.   
"Тогда я не хочу, чтобы они любили меня настолько сильно."   
Пожилая женщина прижала его к груди со всхлипом сожаления.   
"Так же как и я, малыш. Так же как и я".

Шепард прогнал прочь воспоминания и посмотрел на пейзаж Президиума. Голоса Андерсона и Удины, спорящие о будущем, доносились до его ушей. Совет сделал его Спектром — первым человеком, достигшим такого статуса. Это никогда не было чем-то, о чём он мечтал, но он был польщён, что кто-то посчитал его достойным этого титула. Кто бы мог подумать такое о сироте, брошенном при рождении, выросшем среди бандитов.   
По правде говоря, он никогда не чувствовал себя достойным той жизни, которую он сейчас имел. В пятнадцать лет он попал в круг преступности и насилия, не имея возможности вырваться из него. Когда они обнаружили его биотику, группировки начали бороться за него. Каждая группировка видела потенциал в обладании биотиком на их стороне. В конце концов он решил остаться верным группировке, которая приняла его в детстве, «Красные».

***   
Джон без оглядки рванул вниз по улице, зная, что преследователи были намного ближе, чем ему бы хотелось. Он метнулся в магазин, сбив ни о чём не подозревающую спасительницу, но он даже не удосужился проверить, в порядке ли она, а просто грозно помахал оружием перед клерком и устремился к чёрному ходу в переулок. Первая дверь открылась от его прикосновения, он замер, запоздало осознавая, что это был военкомат Альянса. Его голубые глаза, широко распахнутые и испуганные, лихорадочно искали другой выход, но его остановила уверенная рука на плече. Его сердце ухнуло в желудок, Шепард повернулся к тому, кто стоял между ним и его свободой и оказался лицом к лицу с тяжёлым взглядом морпеха. Ужас был на лице мальчика, и выражение лица мужчины смягчилось. «Спокойней, сынок», - сказал он.

Он почувствовал себя пойманным зверем, загнанным и беспокойным. Его глаза метались по комнате, отчаянно ища выход. Он не знал, что ему делать. Это было бы так просто: покалечить мужчину, выстрелить в него или ударить биотикой и вырваться на свободу. Но в глубине души он знал, что это был он — его единственный шанс на лучшее. Уже в семнадцать лет жизнь Джона казалось мрачной, а будущее – безнадёжным. Мелкие преступления, наркотики, насилие — это была его реальность, и мысль о бесконечных дня и ночах, оставила горький привкус во рту. Он почему то знал, что если он сейчас выйдет за эту дверь, то умрёт на улице в течение ближайших пяти лет.   
"Помогите мне! – взмолился он, схватив мужчину за рубашку. – Пожалуйста! Я хочу найти выход".  
Мужчина, казалось, понял подтекст.   
"Сколько тебе лет, сынок?"   
"Семнадцать, но через две недели мне будет восемнадцать. Вы можете мне помочь, пожалуйста?"   
Мужчина кивнул, затем повернулся в поисках ручки и бумаги, и настрочил адрес на записке.   
"Меня зовут капрал Филдс. Возьми это. Иди по этому адресу и отдай это моей жене. Она покажет тебе, где ты можешь расположиться, а когда я вернусь домой, мы поговорим".  
Джон кивнул торжествующе и, плотно сжимая бумагу в кулаке, выбежал за дверь.

***   
Он всё ещё не знал, что заставило мужчину поверить ему — члену банды с безумными глазами, размахивающему пистолетом. Возможно, он увидел что-то в глазах ребёнка, что заставило дать ему второй шанс. Вне зависимости от причины он всегда будет благодарен. Он был загнан в угол и выбрал первый доступный выход — Альянс. Не то чтобы он жалел о своём решении. Его жизнь прежде всегда была попыткой выбраться из одной передряги, при этом попадая в другую, из огня да в полымя, так сказать. Если подумать, то военная жизнь не сильно отличалась. Возможно, такова была его жизнь — полная тяжёлых ударов и сложных выборов. И потом, у кого не было так же?

Он услышал, как с шипением открылась дверь, и повернулся ,чтобы увидеть вошедших Кайдена и Эшли, которые отсалютовали капитану. Когда они подошёл к вновь прибывшим, они поприветствовали его. «Поздравляю, капитан», - сказал Аленко, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.   
Кайден — с его карими глазами цвета мёда и такими густыми волосами, что Джону просто хотелось запустить в них пальцы. И не говоря уже о мягком с хрипотцой голосом. Шепарду приходилось подавлять дрожь каждый раз, когда мужчина перекидывался с ним парой слов. Каждая клеточка его тела кричала о том, что он идиот, даже если он просто позволяет своим мыслям останавливаться на лейтенанте, но это не помешало ему держать мужчину за руку на долю секунды дольше, позволяя себе запомнить рисунок мозолей на его руке. И даже если лейтенант обратил на это внимание, то не подал виду, и Шепард выпустил его руку.   
Уильямс тоже протянула руку, и он так же пожал её, и позволил убрать уже без задних мыслей. В её взгляде было что-то, что заставляло его чувствовать себя дискомфортно. Он не совсем понимал, что означает этот взгляд – возможно, вожделение. А мог бы быть и трепет, или даже уважение, но было в этом что-то слишком примитивное, чтобы он мог поверить в это. Он переключил своё внимание на Андерсона.

Слова капитана потрясли его до глубины души, вытесняя любые другие мысли, отвлекавшие его. "Я ухожу из команды Нормандии, Шепард. Корабль теперь твой, сынок!"   
"Сэр?"   
"Тебе нужен корабль и команда, чтобы остановить Сарена, выполнить приказ Совета. Альянс знал, что такой вариант событий возможен. Поздравляю!"   
Он знал, что его лицо сейчас больше походило на карикатурную маску изумления, так что постарался быстро это исправить. «Спасибо, сэр!» - отсалютовал он. В ответ ему протянули руку для ещё одного рукопожатия. Он принял её, преисполненный чувством гордости, которое он никогда не испытывал до этого. Звание Спектра — это всего лишь титул, хотя и имеющий большой вес. Но командовать своим собственным кораблём? Шепард чувствовал, как будто он … достиг вершины. Это было тем, что он хотел с того момента, когда ступил на свою первую базу Альянса.   
«Хорошо, подготовка займёт некоторое время. Уже поздно. Почему бы вам дети, не отдохнуть этой ночью? Встретимся здесь в 08:00», - заявил Андерсон ,и они поняли, что могут идти. Трое морпехов отдали честь и затем оказались у дверей посольства.  
"Как на счёт выпивки за мой счёт, чтобы отпраздновать?" - спросил Шепард.   
"Первый раунд за мной, капитан", - настоял Кайден, когда трио вошло зал Посольства.

Шепард любил такие места. Спокойная атмосфера, идеально подходящая для разговоров. Не то чтобы он имел что-то против клубов и танцев как таковых, но дай ему стакан виски и кого-то, с кем можно было бы поговорить, и он ни на что в жизни это бы не променял. Но, честно говоря, он был довольно застенчивым человеком, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не узнавал людей близко. Поэтому большинство людей считали, что коммандер и Джон — это одно и тоже лицо. На самом деле прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он позволял кому-нибудь узнать себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что это две совершенно разные личности.

Они подошли к бару, Шепард закал виски со льдом, Кайден — виски с водой, а Эшли — что-то фруктовое с зонтиком в нём. Они чокнулись бокалами. Кайден предложил тост за коммандера — первого человека-Спектра. Шепард покраснел, и они сели за соседний столик, впадая в молчаливую задумчивость. Эшли первой нарушила молчание: "И каково это, сэр? Знать, что вы добились того, чего не смог ни один человек?"   
"Честно, это... унизительно, — ответил он, вытирая потные ладони о штанину. — Я до сих пор в шоке". Он потягивал свой виски и приятный жар согревал его изнутри. Разговор перешёл в приятный ритм с Эш и Кайденом, которые рассказывали о своих тренировках и делились некоторыми рассказами о сражениях. В конце концов, Эш решила, что она хочет взглянуть сцену клуба, упомянув о своей блестящей мини-юбке и высоких сапогах, если капитана заинтересует мысль увидеть её в них позже. Когда Кайден сказал, что он мог бы, Шепард снова покраснел. "Я оценил мысль, Чиф, но... э-э-э".  
"Хорошо. Тогда увидимся в 08:00. Если вы, конечно, не измените своего решения". Она подмигнула ему и ушла. Его взгляд проследовал за ней до двери и вернулся обратно, чтобы обнаружить пару янтарных глаз, уставившихся на него. Шепард втянул в себя воздух от взгляда, которым его одарил Кайден, но быстро отвёл глаза, делая ещё один глоток.   
«Чиф — красивая женщина»,- сказал Кайден.   
Шепард лишь утвердительно хмыкнул. Быть солдатом-геем всё ещё было сложно. И хотя геев больше открыто не избегали, как раньше, это всё ещё было клеймом. Подозрения всегда были где-то здесь. У него было несколько непродолжительных любовных связей, но в основном он не хотел прикладывал никаких усилий, чтобы выяснить, насколько человек искренен с ним. Он пережил достаточно много неприятных эпизодов влечения к парням только для того, чтобы впоследствии получить унизительную кличку, проклятие или плевок. Лучше быть одному, нежели ставить себя в подобные ситуации.   
"У меня такое чувство ,что такие вещи вас не интересуют, - продолжил Кайден.   
Шепард посмотрел на него, и возможно его взгляд был намного тяжелее, чем бы он хотел."В смысле «такие вещи»?   
"Женщины".   
Шепард покраснел, опять. "Нет", - тихо сказал он, гадая, что он теряет.   
"Всё в порядке. Вам нечего стыдиться".   
"Я не стыжусь, — сказал он с уверенностью. — Это просто..."   
Он осушил свой стакан и резко встал, направляясь к бару, чтобы заказать еще. Возвратившись к столу с двумя стаканами в руках, он поставил один перед Кайденом и опустился обратно в свое кресло. "Люди не хотят, чтобы такой парень как я был геем, Кайден. Они думают, что это менее... мужественно, или подобная хрень в этом роде. Это не то же самое, что стыдиться".   
"Я знаю".   
Взгляд Шепарда устремился к нему, и Кайден увидел в нём немой вопрос.   
"Я би", - всё, что он ответил.  
Шепард кивнул с выражением облегчения на лице. Это было не совсем то же самое, но довольно близко. Они позволили комфортному молчанию повиснуть между ними.  
"Ты когда-нибудь смотрел на свою жизнь и гадал, как ты оказался там, где ты сейчас есть?" "Конечно", - пожал плечами Кайден.   
"Я делаю это сегодня весь день, — признался он. — Проигрывал все те события, которые привели меня сюда, в этот момент времени." Его пальцы скользнули по капелькам конденсата, стекающим по его бокалу. Его голова уже была мутной из-за воздействия алкоголя. Он знал, что это чувство не продлиться долго. Биотикам редко удавалось сохранить ощущение того, что они пьяны. Их метаболизм был слишком высок. Иногда он действительно хотел, чтобы оно длилось долго. Он воображал, как он позволили бы себе напиться до такой степени, чтобы затащить Кайдена в номер гостиницы этажом выше. Он хотел быть в таком месте, где его неуверенность уступила бы место вожделению и похоти, и он позволил бы себе хотя бы одно мгновение заключить Кайдена в объятия. Пока он смотрел на Кайдена, у него было ощущение, что мысли лейтенанта движутся том же направлении, но он знал, что лучше оставить всё как есть, нежели позволить себе такую маленькую роскошь. "Моё воспитание было... нетрадиционным, если не сказать больше", - сказал он вместо этого, пытаясь отогнать его грустные мысли прочь.   
"Расскажите мне об этом", - сказал Кайден, искренне заинтересованный.

***   
Самым первым воспоминанием Джонни было морщинистое лицо и беззубая улыбка. Давным-давно Рейна была старшим членом «Красных». Она уже была слишком стара, чтобы быть полезной, но даже Большой Томми был крайне обходителен, когда приходил к старухе. Он содержал её, потакал её прихотям и позволял время от времени притаскивать таких дворняг, как Джон. Дети, подобранные Рианой, как правило, росли, чтобы быть благодарными, верными членами Красных, готовыми служить, как только достигали совершеннолетия.   
По слухам,была поздняя ночь, когда Риана заметила испуганную девушку — бедняжке было не больше четырнадцати или пятнадцати лет — прижимавшую к груди ребёнка в коробке. Девушка дико озиралась, пытаясь убедиться, что она осталась незамеченной. Рейна взяла коробку, ребенка и всё что в ней было, вернулась в убежище и воспитывала его как могла.  
Дом был темной норой в задней части склада, где пахло мочой и пометом грызунов. Он спал на куче картона и тряпья, вытащенного из помойки, носил одежду из того же источника. Он оставался грязным и голодным, и Риана была грубой большую часть времени. Но когда она была трезвой, она была очень нежной и ласковой с ним. Она была единственной матерью, которую он когда-либо знал.   
Когда ему исполнилось десять лет, она отдала ему свидетельство о рождении, которое было оставлено в коробке вместе с ним. Имя и фамилия его матери были указаны как Ханна Шепард. Отец не упоминался.   
Риана умерла неделей позже.   
Риана научила его читать, писать и считать. Остальное он добрал в библиотеке. Когда она умерла, он уже был достаточно умён, чтобы помогать Большому Томми. Он никак не смог бы помочь банде без того, чему его научила Риана. Если бы он не был полезен, его бы выкинули из банды или хуже. К тому моменту, как ему исполнилось семнадцать, он был первым среди бойцов Большого Томми, но уже тогда он знал, что это не та жизнь, которую он хочет прожить. Случайная встреча с вербовщиком Альянса изменила всё в мгновение ока.

***  
Глаза Кайдена были широко распахнуты от удивления. Он бы и за миллион лет не догадался, что герой Элизиума, первый человек-Спектр имел такое скромное происхождение.  
"Я никогда никому это не рассказывал", — Шепард признался, потупив взгляд. Этот вечер должен был быть праздником по случаю повышения и достижений Шепарда, но он быстро превратился в меланхоличные размышления. Кайден был в растерянности, не зная как наверстать упущенное. Он не был тем, кто умеет зажигать на вечеринках. На самом деле, характер коммандера и его собственный хорошо подходили друг другу. Даже слишком хорошо. Не в первый раз за то время как они сели за стол, Кайден пожалел, что они не встретились при совершенно других обстоятельствах. "Если честно, я... не знаю что и сказать. Хотя это действительно много объясняет".   
"Как так?"   
На миг Кайден потерялся в море сверкающей голубизны. "Ваше спокойствие. Ваша компетенция. Чёрт, вы практически вырастили себя сами, научили себя всему, что умеете. Встреча с вербовщиком может и была случайностью, но всё остальное чего вы добились— это результат самосовершенствования и чертовски тяжёлой работы. Скажу вам правду, теперь вы впечатляете меня еще больше, хотя я не думал, что это возможно".   
Шепард рассмеялся: "Я думал, что это моя работа — вдохновлять".   
Кайден тоже рассмеялся. Это должен был быть праздник", — сказал он.  
"Это то, как я праздную", сказал Шепард криво, давясь от смеха. Кайдан улыбнулся, затем позволил себе ещё раз заблудиться в этих голубых глазах. Шепард первым отвёл взгляд. "Я... Я, наверное, пойду прилягу. Завтра будет ещё один длинный день".  
"Да, да вы правы. Я думаю, я могу пройтись с вами, если можно?"   
"Конечно, Аленко".   
До лифта они дошли молча, каждый погружённый в свои мысли. И остатка жизни не хватило бы Кайдену, чтобы объяснить свой поступок, но когда двери лифта закрылись, он схватил Шепарда за шиворот, прижал его к стене и их губы с силой встретились. Джон хмыкнул, но тут же впустил настойчивый язык Кайдена, его руки поднялись вверх, чтобы прижаться к щекам Кайдена. Алкоголь, текущий в их венах, приятное чувство скользящих друг о друга языков, мягкие губы, контрастирующие с жёсткой однодневной щетиной, всё это способствовало пьянящим и крышесносным ощущениям. Руки Шепарда скользнули вниз по телу Кайдена, и, зажав в руке край его рубашки, притянули старшего мужчину к себе. Это продолжалось, пока он не услышал стон Шепарда и не почувствовал его растущую эрекцию, прижатую к его бедру, это привело Кайдена в чувство. Он в ужасе отстранился.  
"Коммандер! Я... "  
"Всё в порядке, - сказал Шепард, смущённо глядя в сторону. - Я не должен был этого делать, извините меня".   
Кайден в жизни не смог понять, почему Шепард извиняется перед ним. "Коммандер... Шепард... это полностью моя вина. Я..."   
"Не думай об этом", — сказал Шепард, избегая глядеть в его глаза, и вышел из лифта, когда двери открылись. Коммандер быстро зашёл на корабль и скрылся в шлюзе.  
Кайден облокотился на стенку лифта, чувствуя себя самым настоящим подонком. Выражение тоски и отчаяния в этих невероятных голубых глазах, когда он прервал поцелуй, будет преследовать его до конца жизни.


	3. Chapter 3

«Лейтенант Аленко, приказ явиться в каюту коммандера», — голос Шепарда прозвучал в динамиках корабля. Коммандер стоял напротив стола в центре комнаты и читал что-то на датападе, когда Кайден вошёл. Он намеренно избегал смотреть на кровать у дальней стены комнаты.  
«Вы хотели меня видеть, сэр?»  
Шепард убрал датапад в сторону и тяжело выдохнул, прежде чем поднять взгляд на лейтенанта.  
«Насчёт случившегося ранее. Я... хотел ещё раз сказать, что я сожалею. Я обещаю, что ничего подобного больше никогда не повторится. Я твой командир, и мы просто не можем рисковать и позволить этому, — он показал сначала на себя, потом на него,— перерасти в нечто большее, чем дружба».  
Не только в словах, но и в голубых его глазах Кайден уловил печаль.  
«Я донес на себя Андерсону из-за поведения, недостойного офицера и джентльмена. Он свяжется только с вами, чтобы проверить мой доклад об инциденте. Просто будьте честны с ним, лейтенант. Если я сделал что-то, что заставило вас чувствовать себя... некомфортно, вы должны сказать ему. Я получил дисциплинарное предупреждение в своё досье. Но вы можете попросить о переводе, если хотите».  
У Кайдена закружилась голова. Шепард жертвует собой, своей карьерой ради него?  
«Разрешите говорить свободно, сэр?»  
«Разрешаю».  
«Шепард... вы не должны этого делать. Я...Это полностью моя вина. Я был тем, кто поцеловал вас. Я должен быть тем, кто извиняется и отчитывается перед Андерсоном».  
Он сделал шаг вперёд, но Шепард отступил, голубые глаза молча умоляли Кайдена не идти дальше.  
«Я просто жалею, что... Я чувствую, что причинил вам боль, и это больше всего заставляет меня сожалеть».  
Шепард вздохнул. «Вы были правы, что остановили это, Кайден. Мне только стыдно, что у меня не хватило сил сделать это самому. Я не буду винить вас, если вы попросите перевода».  
«Я хотел бы остаться здесь, сэр. Я обещаю, — он сглотнул, — я не позволю ничему подобному произойти снова, сэр».  
«Просто честно ответьте на вопросы Андерсона. Не позволяйте моему статусу влиять на ваши ответы, хорошо?»  
«Я бы никогда этого не допустил».  
«Я верю вам. Опять же, извините. Это больше не повторится».  
Эти голубые, безнадёжно голубые глаза. Кайден увидел в них страх, стыд и печаль, и это разбивало ему сердце. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? И хотя он едва знал его, он безмерно восхищался Шепардом. Теперь любая надежда на то, что они могли бы стать чем-то большим, чем просто командир и подчинённый, какой бы призрачной она не казалась, была уничтожена из-за одного глупого порыва страсти.  
«Вам не за что извиняться... Джон». Казалось, что-то треснуло внутри этих голубых глаз — глубокий разлом, заставивший их блестеть от горя. Кайден тихо проклинал себя. Это было слишком больно.  
Кайден не знал, что на него нашло тем вечером. Вряд ли он был настолько пьян, чтобы вести себя так дерзко. Он всегда придерживался правил. Он не был тем, кто рискнул бы... сделать первый шаг... и, чёрт возьми, поцеловать своего начальника. Он был сам не свой, и теперь, видя, как Шепард замыкается в себе, он хотел рвать на себе волосы. Это был не самый хороший способ начать новую миссию. Ему нужно было поскорее убраться из этой комнаты, убраться прежде, чем он скажет или сделает то, о чём он потом пожалеет. Но даже сейчас он уже был близок тому, чтобы выброситься в открытый космос.  
Шепард наконец кивнул и взял датапад, лежавший перед ним: «Вы свободны, лейтенант».

***  
Дверь с шипением закрылась за Кайденом, и Шепард плюхнулся на ближайший стул, обхватив голову руками, надавливая ладонями на глаза до боли. Только так он мог чувствовать что-то кроме пустоты в груди. Кайден не догадывался что всё произошедшее между ними, ощущалось как игра на его, Шепарда, слабостях. Он знал, что это было сделано ненамеренно. Он всегда был один. Теперь, по достижению возможной вершины своей карьеры, он был обречен на жизнь в одиночестве. От этого становилось горько.  
Разве он просил так много — быть любимым? Он никогда не знал этого чувства, никогда не был в состоянии потеряться в ком-то, кому безоговорочно доверял, не мог никому отдать своё сердце. На мгновение он почувствовал, что с Кайденом все могло бы получиться. При других обстоятельствах. Правда, это можно сказать обо всей его жизни.  
При других обстоятельствах.  
Скорее всего, это будет эпитафией на его надгробии.  
Обычно он не позволял себе приступы жалости к себе, но сегодня он мог сделать исключение. Схватив свои вещи, он вышел из каюты и направился к ванной комнате. Под горячими струями воды он почувствовал, как его тело немного расслабилось. Про себя он посмеялся над тем, как он глупо поступил, открывшись Кайдену. Чёрт, этот поцелуй был скорее проявлением жалости, нежели знаком интереса со стороны лейтенанта. Не то чтобы это имело значение, потому что он не мог, ни при каких обстоятельствах, дать себе влюбиться в Кайдена. Однако он мог позволить себе небольшое послабление, но только сегодня.  
Взяв кусок мыла, которым он обычно и мылся с головы до ног, Шепард начал массировать кожу головы, смывая вместе с грязью часть накопившегося стресса. Упершись лбом о стену, он опустил руки ниже, на грудь и живот. С содроганием он позволил руке скользнуть вниз сквозь густые завитки волос между ног. Робкие пальцы обвились вокруг отвердевшего члена и закрыв глаза, представил себе смотрящие на него медово-карие глаза и обхватившие его пухлые губы. Тихое проклятие срывалось с его губ, когда его рука скользила вверх-вниз по члену и мыло вспенилось вокруг него.  
Он целенаправленно ласкал себя медленно, позволяя пальцам скользить по головке, то размазывая капли смазки на кончике, то плотно сжимая и толкаясь в кулак. Свободной рукой он взял яйца, поочередно прокатывая их в ладони и мягко давя на них. Все это время образ черноволосого лейтенанта стоял перед его глазами, будоража его чувства.

Он простонал ещё одно проклятие, когда неконтролируемая синяя вспышка прошла сквозь его тело. Прислонившись к стене душа, он издал стон, вспоминая как надо дышать. Как только он пришёл в себя, он быстро помылся, пытаясь заглушить голос в голове, говоривший ему, что так теперь будет всегда.

***  
Кайден ответил на все вопросы Андерсона, признавшись, что именно он, а не Шепард, спровоцировал инцидент. После строгого выговора Андерсон согласился не докладывать об этом. Последнее, что сейчас нужно было Шепарду — это скандал с участием члена его экипажа. Андерсон так же предупредил его, чтобы ничего подобного больше не происходило, иначе он будет сослан на офисную работу до конца его карьеры. К тому времени как они закончили, он уже чувствовал зачатки головной боли. Всё ещё надеясь, что она будет слабой, а не перерастёт в мигрень, он схватил свои вещи и направился душ.  
Когда он пришёл, один из душей был уже занят. И судя по звукам, его посетитель заботился о своих делах. Кайден привык к такому. Это просто была одна из заурядных вещей, происходивших на корабле. Каждый иногда это делал. Таков был заведенный порядок вещей. Когда синяя вспышка биотики осветила комнату, он остановился как вкопанный. На корабле был только один биотик, помимо него самого. Его разум помутился. Должен ли он уйти, прежде чем Шепард его увидит? Он не хотел унизить мужчину ещё больше. Биотические усилители иногда реагировали на сильные эмоции и раздражители. Носитель не мог это контролировать. Кайден почувствовал слабость. Он не должен был видеть это, но теперь ему было интересно, какие мысли были в голове у коммандера в тот момент.  
Давая себе мысленный пинок, он шагнул в душевую кабинку рядом с Шепардом и начал мыться как можно быстрее. Он надеялся на расслабляющий душ, но сейчас он мог думать только о мытье и сне. Выключив воду, он схватил полотенце, чтобы обернуть его вокруг талии, и вышел из душа в тот же момент, что и Шепард.

Их глаза встретились — голубые с карими — и на миг напряжение в комнате стало осязаемым. Но затем Шепард рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
«Это смешно, да?» — сказал он, скрещивая руки на еще влажной груди и откидываясь на одной ноге.  
«Да, — сказал Кайден, подарив коммандеру небольшую улыбку. «Я поговорил с Андерсоном», — признался он. Шепард даже не напрягся, просто смотрел на лейтенанта в ожидании. «Все нормально. Никакие меры не будут приняты».  
Шепард кивнул и, если он и расслабился, то не показал этого. Его лицо было непроницаемым, когда он взял второе полотенце и начал вытираться. Кайден старался не замечать, как напрягались мышцы под его кожей, когда он вытирал полотенцем спину. Но он заметил. Так же как он приметил множество татуировок и веснушек, которые усеяли спину и грудь коммандера. «N7» сверху на правой руке. Большой красный треугольник с цифрой 10 в центре на левом плече. Скорее всего, символ банды. Там были и другие — даты, цифры, сердце на левой груди, различные символы, не имеющие для Кайдена никакого смысла, но, должно быть, что-то значащие для Шепарда. Он почувствовал разочарование, когда коммандер надел через голову серую футболку Альянса над головой, закрывая все эти красивыеузоры на его коже. Потом он натянул трусы под намотанное вокруг талии полотенце , и, как только убедился, что одет, снял его.  
«Вы закончили смотреть, лейтенант, или мне раздеться и начать все сначала?»  
Слова Шепард застали его врасплох, и он понял, что все это время он просто стоял, разинув рот, завернувшись в свое все еще мокрое полотенце. Его лицо покраснело, но Шепард снова засмеялся.  
«Надо уметь смеяться над собой, верно?»  
Впервые после фиаско в лифте, Кайден увидел улыбку на лице коммандера. Он не мог не ответить тем же. Груз упал с его плеч, и он почувствовал, что между ними все может наладиться. Он обсушился и как можно быстрее оделся, поглядывая на коммандера, пока тот чистил зубы.  
«Спокойной ночи, лейтенант», — сказал тот, выходя за дверь.


	4. Chapter 4

Жизнь на борту Нормандии постепенно вошла в свою колею, даже не смотря на то, что они участвовали в гонке со временем за спасение галактики от полного уничтожения разумными машинами. Шепард, казалось, не испытывая никакого затруднения, нес ответственность и за задание, и за команду на своих широких плечах со спокойной уверенностью, которую все привыкли ассоциировать с именем коммандер Шепард.

Отношения между Шепардом и Кайденом наладились. Сексуальное напряжения ослабло уступая место крепкой дружбе. И хотя это не значит, что оба они не проводили много времени наедине со своей рукой и фантазиями друг о друге, но с этим можно было жить. Кайдан был рад, что они смогли оставить сцену в лифте в прошлом, но не мог перестать благодарить судьбу,что даже если между ними никогда не будет ничего большего, он всегда может вспомнить тот поцелуй: сладковатый привкус алкоголя на языке Шепарда, колючая щетина, обжигающая его губы, грубые солдатские ладони на его лице, даже дразнящие давление члена у его бедра.  
Это воспоминание часто разжигало огонь желания, когда он удовлетворял себя в душе. Он гадал, делал ли Шепард то же самое, и иногда взгляд этих голубых глаз подтверждал его предположения.  
Он боялся, что Шепард оставит его в стороне, но коммандер делал всё возможное, чтобы использовать уникальные таланты всей команды. Единственным членом команды, который не проводил много времени в наземных операциях, была Лиара, и, как предполагал Кайден, причиной было то, что коммандер сам был биотиком. Он не нуждался в её талантах так сильно, потому что ему были необходимы навыки техника Тали и самого Кайдена или снайперские способности Гарруса и Эшли. Рекс был машиной для убийств, простой и понятной. Когда Шепарду было нужно было много трупов, Рекс присоединялся к команде. 

Кайден любил наблюдать за Шепардом на поле боя. Его движения были подобны танцу, грациозному и размеренному, смертельному и разрушительному. Это было захватывающим зрелищем. Хотя его основным оружием была биотика, его модифицированный пистолет, который он носил с собой, делал его ничуть не менее смертоносным, чем Гарруса его громоздкая снайперская винтовка. Кайден никогда не видел пистолет настолько точный или настолько мощный. Много голов взрывалось с кровавыми брызгами, когда пуля из этого пистолета попадала в цель. Очень часто он бежал впереди отряда, биотикой поднимая врагов из-за укрытия и убивая их до того, как остальные могли его догнать. Но Шепард знал, как использовать сильные стороны его команды. Это было частью той врождённой харизмы, которую Кайден заметил ещё в первый день.  
Они пробыли на Феросе ещё несколько дней, предлагая помощь колонистам до прибытия ЭкзоГени с припасами. Доктор Чаквас и Лиара были заняты лечением заражённых колонистов, которые были истощены и обезвожены после тяжёлого испытания с Торианином. Джулиана и Элизабет Бэйнем встали во главе колонии, и коммандер назначил Кайдена помочь привести средства связи и прочую технику в рабочее состояние. Сам Шепард разгружал ящики, коробки с продуктами питания и техническим оборудованием, чтобы помочь колонии снова функционировать. Не раз Кайден ловил взглядом коммандера, произносившего ободряющие слова или протягивающим тарелку с едой испуганному колонисту. Он мог сидеть сначала с одним, потом с другим, улыбаясь, болтая и заставляя людей чувствовать себя непринуждённо.  
Было уже темно, когда Кайден закончил работать. Он прихватил пару мисок с едой, одну для себя и одну для коммандера, и отправился на поиски Шепарда. Он нашёл его на балконе, на который челнок гетов разгружал войска, когда они только прибыли. Деактивированные и уничтоженные останки гетов всё ещё устилали землю вокруг него. К счастью колонисты могли бы найти им какое-нибудь применение, а не просто выбросить. Он сделал мысленную заметку поговорить с Тали утром о сохранении каких-нибудь частей, которые можно будет использовать впоследствии. 

Шепард сидел на земле, прислонившись спиной к низкой стене, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрел на ночное небо.   
Он вздрогнул, когда Кайден протянул ему миску с едой: «Поешь. Я знаю, что ты много работал сегодня. Ты выглядишь уставшим».   
Коммандер благодарно улыбнулся прежде чем начал есть, жуя задумчиво. 

«Что ты здесь делаешь?»

«Думаю».

«У-у. Я предвижу неприятности».

Шепард посмотрел на него и рассмеялся: «Да брось! Я не настолько испорчен!»   
Они погрузились в ту комфортную тишину, которая у Кайдена уже начала ассоциироваться коммандером, просто жуя еду и наблюдая за звёздами. Ещё никогда не было никого, с кем можно было так комфортно просто сидеть. Кайден тихо вздохнул.

«О чём ты думаешь?» — спросил он наконец.

«О моём детстве».

«Хочешь поговорить об этом?» 

Шепард вздохнул и провёл рукой по голове, прежде чем закончить есть и поставить миску на землю рядом с ним.

***

У Большого Томми были рычаги давления на Джонни. Каждый раз, когда тот пытался внести новые предложения об управлении бандой, Большой Томми кидался на него с оскорблениями, а иногда и с кулаками. В глубине души Джонни понимал, что это происходило потому, что он был прав, и Томми не хотел признавать, что ребёнок знал больше чем он. Много ночей, когда он уже больше не мог терпеть издевательств, он поднимался на вершину самого высокого здания на Тенс стрит и просто сидел под звёздами. Часто его губы и нос кровоточили, но его это не волновало. Вытирая кровь рукавом кофты, он ложился на спину, положив руки за голову, и смотрел вверх на ночное небо, наблюдая за созвездиями, о которых он узнавал из книг в библиотеке. Порой он мог видеть мерцающие огоньки спутников и космические станции на орбите Земли. Он гадал были ли у людей на тех станциях семьи, сытые животы и чистая одежда. Эти вещи были величайшим сокровищем в мире Джона Шепарда. Единственная причина беспокоиться о деньгах - это возможность обладать такими вещами.

После смерти Рианы большая часть ночей была проведена во сне на крыше под этими звёздами, даже в дождь. Он просто не мог заставить себя вернуться в грязную лачугу, которую он и Риана называли домом. Большой Томми и парочка других имели хорошие комнаты с удобными кроватями, одежду, украшения, оружие, женщин, короче всё, что они хотели, в то время как рядовые члены группировки отдавали большую часть того, что нашли Большому Томми, только надеясь сохранить для себя достаточно, чтобы время от времени покупать горячий обед.   
Последняя ночь, которую он провёл на крыше на Земле была перед тем, как он отправился в тренировочный лагерь.  
Капрал Филдс и его жена приютили его на те последние две недели перед его днём рождения. Он, наверное, набрал фунтов двадцать за эти две недели, и его тощее тело нуждалось в этом. Когда он появился на их пороге, он напоминал скелет с натянутой поверх кожей. В тот вечер он принял свой первый душ, и капрал дал ему чистую одежду. Также это был первый раз, когда он спал в настоящей постели. Он был на седьмом небе от счастья, потом он вспоминал, как катался по большой кровати, наслаждаясь запахом и ощущением чистых простыней на его чистой коже. Это был первый раз в его жизни, когда он спал в тепле, чистый, сухой и сытый.

В течение двух последующих недель капрал постоянно опрашивал его, чтобы понять уровень его знаний. Филдс был поражён, обнаружив что мальчик был крайне умён и имел хорошо поставленную речь. Капрал предложил Шепарду пойти сразу на программу подготовки офицеров, а Джон был так поражен тем, что кто-то верит в его способности, что тут же согласился. Чтобы ни хотел от него капрал, он сделает это. По его мнению, это был единственный способ отблагодарить мужчину за его доброту.

На его восемнадцатилетие миссис Филдс приготовила особый обед — стейк с печёной картошкой — и даже испекла ему торт. Так много всего произошло в его жизни за эти две недели. Капрал взял его в тот день на процедуру зачисления, и он с честью сдал все вступительные экзамены, получив одни из самых высоких баллов которые академия когда-либо видела. Они отпраздновали это с едой и тортом, и потом Филдс дал ему пакет с двумя абсолютно новыми комплектами одежды, пачкой носков и нижнего белья, полным набором туалетных принадлежностей, включая зубную щетку, бритву, мыло и прочее, и новой парой обуви. Он плакал, обнимая их обоих, и благодарил их за доброту.

В ту ночь он ушёл на крышу спать под звёздами, одновременно зная и надеясь: это будет последний раз, когда он делает это, чтобы выжить.

***  
Шепард устало потер рукой лицо. Он был утомлён, эти воспоминания, казалось, высосали из него все остатки сил. Он гадал, когда придёт тот день, когда он сможет похоронить болезненные воспоминания своего детства. Желание найти кого-нибудь с кем он мог бы разделить это бремя вновь проснулось в нем. Он снова хотел чего-нибудь или кого-нибудь, чтобы можно было разделить своё бремя. Он взглянул на Кайдена, который смотрел на него с глубоким уважением. По его лицу можно было понять, что он не может придумать ответ. “Это пиздец, да?” — (Я не люблю это слово. Но не знаю какое контекстное ругательство суда подходит) спросил Шепард прежде чем взгляд его голубых глаз устремился в космос перед ними.   
«Да, это он», — признал Кайден. Слабая улыбка коммандера сказала ему, что этого было достаточно, и ему не нужно пытаться придумывать какие-то банальности или слова утешения, поэтому он замолчал.

«Расскажи мне о своём детстве», — сказал Шепард.

«Я не...», — Кайден осёкся. Его накрыло чувством вины. 

«Я не завидую тому, что у тебя было счастливое детство, Аленко», — рассмеялся Шепард. — «Я рад, что не каждая история похожа на мою. Что есть люди, которые знают, что такое любовь. Чья первая радость была чем-то большим, чем горячий душ и чистая постель. Его смех стал немного печальным.

«Ты никогда не знал любви?» — спросил Кайден, затаив дыхание.

«Кто может полюбить меня?» — сказал Шепард подавленно, смотря голубыми глазами вдаль.

Я. Это всё, что Кайден хотел сказать, внезапно осознав, что это правда. И осознание этой правды вскружило ему голову. «А как же Риана? Разве она не любила тебя?» — вместо этого спросил он.

«Скорее всего. Насколько старая наркоманка вообще может проявлять любовь, я полагаю. Всё равно, даже если она единственная, кто чувствовал что-то ко мне, то её нет уже больше половины моей жизни, и... Чёрт! Прости! Я порой бываю таким». 

Он отвернулся, но не раньше, чем Кайден заметил влагу, блестевшую в этих голубых глазах. С силой проведя тыльной стороной ладони, он вытер следы слёзы прежде, чем они смогли упасть, затем встал, потягиваясь. Кайден не упустил возможность насладиться видом крепкими мышц пресса коммандера, когда рубашка задралась от его движения.  
“Я пойду баиньки,” — объявил Шепард,. — “Спасибо за еду”.

И потом он ушёл, а Кайден остался один на один с чужой печалью.


	5. Chapter 5

В течение следующего увольнения на Цитадели, Шепард улетел решать вопросы, о которых его попросил позаботиться Совет, предоставив членов команды самим себе. И в разгаре пополнения запасов корабля, закупки усовершенствований для брони и оружия, выполнения поручений Альянса и Совета стало совершенно очевидно, что коммандер не собирается брать тот самый отпуск, о котором говорилось ранее. Кайден жалел, что не предложил пойти вместе с Шепардом. Как Гаррусу и Джокеру удалось уговорить его отправиться в «Логово Коры», он так и не понял, однако он сидел, потягивая виски с водой и чувствуя непонятно откуда взявшуюся вину, когда он увидел, как Шепард вошел в бар.  
Коммандер встретился с ним глазами, но мимолётное выражение боли и смятения уступило место стальной решимости, как только он отвернулся, окинув взглядом комнату, и заметил турианца, прислонившегося к стене и наслаждающегося видом. Повернувшись спиной к Кайдену, Шепард подошёл поговорить с ним. У Кайдена не было возможности подслушать из-за шума в клубе, но он мог понять, что разговор становился всё более и более оживлённым. Наконец Шепард разочарованно провёл рукой по короткой щетине волос, гневно выдохнул, и пожал пожать руку турианцу прежде чем направиться к выходу.  
Допив залпом свой стакан и заплатив, Кайден побежал за ним.

— Что происходит, Шепард? — спросил он, задыхаясь, когда догнал коммандера.  
— Ничего, — отрезал тот.  
— Это не похоже на ничего.

Коммандер остановился, из-за чего Кайден чуть не врезался в него, и развернулся к нему лицом. Его кристально-голубые глаза потемнели от ярости, как на поле боя. Он ткнул пальцем Кайдена в грудь. 

— Я сказал — ничего. Я могу справиться со своими проблемами, Аленко. Возвращайся и наслаждайся напитками и танцами! — Последние слова он выплюнул так, словно это был яд. Не говоря больше ни слова, коммандер развернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь. 

Кайден последовал за ним.

— Шепард! Коммандер? Можете подождать чертову минуту? 

Шепард снова резко остановился, и на этот раз Кайден всё-таки налетел на него. Коммандер схватил его за плечи, крепко прижал к себе и подарил ему пылкий поцелуй. Кайден обнял Шепарда за талию, крепко прижавшись к нему, и вернул поцелуй со всей той страстью, которую он пытался спрятать в течение последнего месяца или, более того, с момента, когда коммандер вихрем ворвался в его жизнь.  
Руки Джона скользнули вверх и обхватили голову Кайдена, большие пальцы прошлись по линии челюсти и Аленко вдруг со всей ясностью ощутил, что теперь он будет целовать только эти губы до конца своих дней. Поцелуй закончился так же внезапно, как и начался, и Шепард прижался лбом ко лбу Кайдена. Так они простояли несколько минут - отчаянно цепляясь друг за друга, вдыхая один и тот же воздух. 

— Проклятье. Я не могу сделать это, — прошептал Шепард, прикрыв свои голубые глаза. — Одно дело, когда мы были на корабле, и я мог жить в иллюзии, что никто не может заполучить тебя, здесь... видеть, как... я просто не могу. Я не могу допустить мысли о том, что кто—то другой целует тебя, о тебе... желающем кого-то еще. 

Их губы вновь соединились в поцелуе нежном, ищущем, умоляющем, просящем того, что, как они оба знали, они не могут получить.

— Шепард, — выдохнул Кайден, когда они прервали поцелуй. — Я не хочу никого другого. Я... Это была идея Джокера и Гарруса. Я просто составлял им компанию Я не... 

Он не закончил. Его губы снова были оккупированы коммандером. Отчаяние уступило место животная страсть, и из груди Шепарда вырвалось чувственное рычание. Джон прикусил нижнюю губу Кайдена, затем спустился ниже, целуя щетинистый подбородок, а потом вверх, прикусив пару раз край его челюсти.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Шепард, когда его губы достигли уха Кайдена. Без предупреждения он отпустил лейтенанта и ушёл прочь.

* * *

Кайден вернулся на корабль несколькими часами позже. Его разум был замутнён вихрем эмоций. Всё, чего он хотел сейчас, это забыться сном, и оставить это давящее чувство внутри.. Нет! Единственное, что он хотел на самом деле, это подняться в капитанскую каюту, и тупо трахнуть заняться сексом с коммандером, но это было невозможно, поэтому ему пришлось смириться с первым вариантом.  
Он заметил, что Джокер уже был кабине пилота, и попытался проскользнуть мимо незамеченным. Сейчас Кайден был не в настроении, чтобы иметь дело с остроумными шуточками пилота. Конечно, Джокер не дал этому случиться. 

— Что с коммандером? У вас двоих любовная перебранка или что?  
Кайден был уверен, что он покраснел, но, возможно, свет был слишком тусклым, чтобы Джокер заметил что-либо.  
— Мы не любовники, Джокер, и я понятия не имею где Шепард.

Он ощутил гордость за то, как спокойно прозвучал его голос.

—Хорошо, как скажешь, — пилот поднял руки в знак капитуляции. — Что касается коммандера, он, вероятно, уже скончался в своей каюте. Когда он вернулся сюда около часа назад, то был настолько пьяным, что еле держался на ногах. Я впечатлён. Я думал вы, биотики, никогда не пьянеете. У кого-то сегодня был отвратительный денек.  
— Коммандер тоже имеет право на выходной.  
— Да, но я не горю желанием иметь дело с его похмельем утром!

В ответ Кайден только покачал головой.

— Спокойной ночи, Джокер.

Жизнь Шепарда и до этого была не самой счастливой, а теперь Кайден не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он сделал её в тысячу раз хуже. Когда он добрался до жилой палубы, то увидел, что дверь в каюту коммандера открыта. Видимо он действительно был настолько пьян, что ввалился внутрь и отключился, даже не закрыв за собой дверь. Оглядев палубу, он обнаружил, что она пуста. Большая часть экипажа, вероятно, всё ещё наслаждалась увольнением или спала. Успокоив свои нервы, он вошёл в затемнённую комнату. Лампа на столе освещала фигуру Джона Шепарда. Лейтенант резко вдохнул, осознав, что Шепард был полностью раздет и лежал на покрывале, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и подогнув ногу. Если раньше Кайден считал, что задница коммандера в форме выглядит великолепно, то сейчас он был поражён видом этой самой задницы, но абсолютно голой.  
Ему следовало тут же уйти, но он не смог заставить себя сделать это. В глубине души он хотел бы верить в Бога, как Эш. И если бы он верил, он бы помолился этому Богу и попросил бы его позволить им быть вместе. Вместо этого он на цыпочках подошёл к кровати и осторожно сел на край около головы коммандера. Один палец прошёлся по шраму, который пересекал линию волос. Он гадал, откуда шрам взялся. Был ли это пережиток тех дней в банде или след оставленный атакой врага на поле боя? Пальцы скользнули по острому сильному подбородку, спустились ниже по красной треугольной татуировке на плече, по засечкам, вытутаированным на его боку. 

— Это за убийства для банды, — сказал Шепард, и Кайден практически подскочил от неожиданности. Джон удержал его, схватив сильной рукой за бедро.  
— Всё в порядке, — пробормотал он, больше в подушку, нежели Кайдену. Большой палец Джона обрисовывал круги на его бедре, и он издал одобрительный вздох.  
— Прости, Шепард. Я не должен был сюда приходить.  
—Всё в порядке, — снова пробормотал коммандер. — Я пьян. И скорее всего ничего не вспомню.

Лейтенант тихо засмеялся и провёл рукой по упрямой голове коммандера. 

— Как ты получил этот шрам на голове?  
— Поножовщина. Я выиграл. Это была моя четвёртая засечка.  
— Правда? 

Кайден не знал, чему он так удивился. Свидетелем скольких убийств, совершённых этим человеком, он был? Пальцы его снова прошлись по засечкам. Невероятно, как много их было — убийств, которые он совершил ещё до того, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Я всё бы отдал, чтобы дать тебе жизнь, которую ты заслуживаешь.

— Да.

Кайден сглотнул. 

— Почему у тебя татуировка в виде сердца на груди?  
— Ты не мог её увидеть сейчас.  
— Я увидел её раньше.  
— Когда ты пялился на меня в душе?

Он рассмеялся. 

— Да, тогда.  
— Тебе надо было принять душ со мной.  
— Было бы... неплохо.  
— Лучше, чем неплохо.  
— Думаю, ты прав.  
— Я хочу тебя, Кайден, но...  
— Я знаю.  
— Они разоблачат меня.  
— Кто?  
— Красные. Большой Томми. Он подослал ко мне человека, чтобы заставить меня слушать его приказы. Думал, что Спектр в его кармане усилит банду.  
— Когда это произошло?  
— По этой причине я был в Логове Коры.  
— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — спросил возмущённо Кайден.  
— Был слишком занят, целуя тебя. Ты уже забыл?

Послышался смех, чувство безысходности в момент испарилось, а его голос стал мягким— задумчивым и желанным. 

— Нет, Шепард. Я никогда этого не забуду.

Мутные голубые глаза посмотрели на него, пьяный взгляд, полный тоски. 

—Я тоже. 

Шепард протянул руку, прошёлся пальцем по губам лейтенанта и снова упал на кровать.

— Сколько ты выпил?

Тот же палец, что был на губах Кайдена, указал на полупустую бутылку бурбона на прикроватном столике.

— Только эта?  
— Нет. Это не первая бутылка.  
— Господи, Шепард! Ты пытался убить себя?  
— Нет. Я пытался напиться.  
— Что ж, у тебя получилось, — сказал Кайден сухо.

Джон улыбнулся ему легкомысленной и полусонной улыбкой, и сердце Кайдена растаяло.

— Что ты собираешься делать с Красными?  
— Наверное, убью Финча. Может и Большого Томми тоже.  
— Это необходимо?  
— Это то, что я делаю, не так ли? Если я не могу договориться, я убиваю. И я пытался договориться.  
— Да, наверное.  
— Ты не одобряешь?  
— Ты делаешь то что, что должен, Шепард. Никто не может принять за тебя это решение.  
— Но?  
— Убивать кого-то ради мести... Это может не принести тот покой, который ты ищешь.  
— Ты считаешь, я не думал об этом? Я никогда не найду покоя в этом мире... из-за того, что я сделал.

Кайден замолчал, поглаживая бархатистый ежик волос на голове коммандера. 

Шепард тяжело вздохнул, окончательно потерянный и разбитый. Его палец всё ещё вырисовывал круги на ноге Кайдена. 

— Я устал, сломлен. Убийство — это единственное, в чём я хорош, а моя карьера — это то, то ради чего я живу, но с тех пор как я встретил тебя, я делаю всё возможное, чтобы её испортить. Я мог бы попросить Андерсона перевести тебя из-под моего командования... но я не знаю, как жить без тебя. — Его голос надломился из-за сильных эмоций, и он крепче сжал рукой бедро лейтенанта. 

— Я никуда не собираюсь уходить, Шепард. И даже не смей говорить с Андерсоном, или я надеру тебе зад!  
— Хорошо, — ответил он всё с той же полусонной улыбкой.  
— Почему бы сейчас тебе не поспать, а я помогу тебе завтра с Финчем? А всё остальное... ты и я… Мы можем подождать. Мы можем разобраться с этим позже, хорошо?  
— Останься со мной?  
— Шепард...  
— Пожалуйста?

Это была очень плохая идея. Возможно худшая идея из всех, которые предлагал Шепард, но не не хуже того факта, что Кайден был более чем согласен с ней. Наблюдая за Джоном сейчас, глаза его закрыты и тело напряжено в ожидании отказа, он просто не нашёл в себе силы сказать нет. 

— Хорошо, но... Сначала надень штаны. Я ни за что не смогу просто лежать рядом с твоим обнажённым телом и не... ну, ты понимаешь... не сделать ничего.  
— В таком случае ты уверен, что мне стоит надеть штаны?  
— Абсолютно,— сказал Кайден, смеясь. — Где твои спортивные штаны?  
— В комоде.

Лейтенант рылся в ящике, стараясь не думать о том, что ещё могли делать его руки, пока не нашёл пару спортивных штанов. Ему удалось натянуть одежду на Шепарда, хотя на это ушло время, так как пьяное тело было практически практически не слушалось его. От него не укрылась ирония в том, что ему приходилось делать абсолютно противоположное тому, что он на самом деле хотел сделать, и как тяжело было не смотреть куда не стоило. Оставив Шепарда сидеть на одной стороне кровати, он стянул покрывало. Джон лёг обратно на подушку, и Кайден скользнул вслед за ним, накрыв их одеялом. Затем он обнял коммандера и нежно поцеловал его в затылок.

— Спокойной ночи, Джон.

В ответ он услышал тихое сопение.


	6. Chapter 6

Коммандер всё ещё мирно посапывал, когда Кайден на цыпочках покинул комнату в четыре утра. Он ни в коем случае не мог допустить, чтобы кто-нибудь из членов экипажа заметил его выходящим утром из капитанской каюты. У них даже не было секса. Слухи не возникнут, если для этого не будет повода. Естественно, его надежды, как и всё в его жизни, растаяли как дым. Гаррус и Джокер, сидевшие за столом в кают-компании, воззрились на него с самодовольным выражением на лицах.   
— Не любовники... Ага, конечно... — сказал Джокер, закатив глаза.

Кайден тихо выругался и сел рядом с турианцем. 

— Это не то, о чём вы подумали, ясно?  
— В таком случае расскажи нам, что это? — спросил Гаррус, изобразив движением мандибул нечто, что можно было понять как улыбку.  
— Все сложно, — ответил Кайден, уронив голову на стол. 

Он не мог поверить, что это действительно происходит на самом деле. Гаррус был в состоянии помалкивать о случившемся, но если об этом знает Джокер, то к концу смены будет знать уже весь корабль. 

— Мы не можем быть вместе, как бы мы этого не хотели.  
— А почему, чёрт возьми, нет?  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о такой штуке, под названием устав? — спросил Кайден. — Ради всего святого, он же мой начальник!  
— Аленко, — продолжил Джокер таким тоном, словно он говорил с неразумным ребёнком. — Шепард — Спектр. Ему не могут ничего предъявить. Всё, что ему нужно сделать, это использовать свои связи, чтобы тебя оставили на корабле вместе с ним. Весь чёртов корабль уже знает о ваших чувствах друг к другу.  
— Они знают?  
— Ещё бы!

Кайден потряс головой, пытаясь привести её в порядок. Они отклонились от основной проблемы. 

— То, что вы предлагаете — это злоупотребление полномочиями Шепарда. Я не собираюсь просить о таком.  
— Я не хочу слышать, как ты злоупотребляешь коммандером. Держи это при себе. Кроме того, я более чем уверен, что ты уже нарушил устав, ну знаешь, когда засунул язык ему в рот и провёл ночь в его каюте!  
— Ты... Видел?  
— Мы не думали, что вы пытались это скрыть, стоя на улице прямо у входа в Логово Коры и всё такое, — перебил их Гаррус.

Кайден застонал, чувствуя приближающуюся головную боль. 

— Это невероятно, — сказал он — Мы и целовались-то всего дважды, а вы, двое идиотов, уже прознали об этом. Клянусь, вчера ничего не было!  
— Думаю, вчера я насчитал не менее трёх поцелуев, — сказал Гаррус. — А что ты думаешь, Джокер?  
— Ну, если считать тот раз, когда коммандер пытался откусить ему лицо, то четыре.  
— Вы такие придурки! — Кайден слегка стукнул лбом по поверхности стола пару раз.  
— Подожди... Хочешь сказать, что это не первый раз, когда вы целовались? — голос Джокера так и сочился самодовольством.  
— Нет, — ответил Кайден.  
— Но ты с ним не спал?  
— Мы спали, в прямом смысле спали, прошлой ночью. Больше мы ничего не делали... И вообще, это не твоё дело. Боже, что происходит с моей жизнью? — он закрыл лицо руками, уверенный, что хуже быть уже не может... 

Он ошибся. Прежде чем он смог скрыться от своих мучителей, Эш выскочила из-за угла и плюхнулась рядом с Джокером.

— Ты только вернулась, Чиф? — спросил Гаррус.  
— Да! — сказала она с удовлетворением. — Наслаждалась небольшим представлением вчера вечером. Она подмигнула Кайдену.

— Не ты одна, — сказал Джокер, указывая на Кайдена.  
— Не может быть! У вас с коммандером наконец-то был секс? Он был великолепен? Уверена, что так оно и есть!

Кайден несколько раз моргнул, а затем уставился неверующим взглядом на сержанта артиллерии.

— Я этого не знаю, — отрезал он.  
— Он утверждает, что ничего не было. Но давай посмотрим на факты, — протянул Гаррус. —   
Улика номер один — двое подозреваемых были замечены выезжающими за пределы Логова Коры ранее вечером. Улика номер два — Аленко только что был замечен выходящим из спальни коммандера около… — он посмотрел на время. — Двадцати минут назад. Улика номер три — он уже признался, что целовал коммандера по крайней мере один раз до сегодняшнего вечера. Что же мы можем заключить, Чиф?   
— Выглядит так, будто они вчера переспали, — ответила она, слишком громко, слишком бодрым тоном.  
— Ты разбудишь весь корабль, — зашипел Кайден. — Мы не спим вместе!

Он вздохнул. Бутылка бурбона Джона пришлась бы сейчас очень кстати. 

— Шепард переживает личную трагедию прямо сейчас. Ему нужен был друг, ясно? Вот и все.  
— Ему нужен был друг, чтобы поспать с ним в его комнате? — спросила Эшли голосом полным сарказма.  
— Именно! Это всё!

Он потёр виски, чтобы снять хотя бы часть напряжения. 

— Можете просто молчать об этом? Дайте мне и Шепарду разобраться в ситуации, прежде чем распространять слухи по всему кораблю! Пожалуйста!

Бросив своих так называемых друзей, он направился в душевую и, наконец, сбросил с себя неудобную форму, в которой провёл всю ночь. На ткани всё ещё сохранился запах Шепарда — опьяняющая смесь древесного мыла, средства для стирки Альянса и собственного запаха Джона. Он бросил грязную одежду в стиральную машину и залез под душ, позволяя горячей воде смыть напряжение и беспокойство, которые были готовы захлестнуть его с головой.  
Если весь корабль считает, что они встречаются, то Кайден всерьёз задавался вопросом, почему они действительно не могут это делать. Но он никогда ничего не делал в своей жизни, не учитывая последствий, а в данном случае последствия могут быть тяжкими. Джон очень много работал, чтобы оказаться здесь, и не для того, чтобы разом всё потерять из-за скандального романа с подчинённым. Кайден тоже потратил достаточно времени и сил. Было бы несправедливо по отношению к ним обоим позволить этому, чем бы оно ни было, всё испортить. Джон заслуживает быть счастливым. И Кайден не может его таким сделать. На кону было слишком многое. Не зависимо от своих эгоистичных желаний, он бы ни за что на свете не позволил бы Шепарду жертвовать своей карьерой ради него. Может ему стоит поговорить с Андерсоном о переводе?

Но он отчаянно хотел быть рядом с Джоном, когда он победит Сарена. Это была его битва, так же как и Шепарда. И на все причины, из-за которых они не должны делать это вместе, находилось столько же причин, почему они должны. Почему они не заслуживают счастья быть вместе? Они оба явно столкнулись с такой ситуацией впервые. Что может изменить всего одна отрицательная запись в его личном деле? Гораздо важнее было то, что Кайден был уверен, что он уже влюбился. Джон никогда в своей жизни не знал любви, и Кайден хотел изменить это, хотел показать каково это, когда о тебе заботятся.

В конечном итоге он понял, что получить ответы на эти вопросы будет не так просто. Приняв душ и переодевшись, он направился в столовую за кофе. Он ему понадобится, чтобы пережить этот день.

 

***

Джон проснулся в одиночестве.

Это не должно было быть неожиданным. Он просыпался один каждый день на протяжении всей своей жизни, но всё же это было неожиданностью. В памяти ещё оставались воспоминания о сильных руках, обвитых вокруг его талии, и нежные губы на его шее. Он вздохнул и застонал от стука в висках. Делая над собой усилие, он перебросил ноги через край кровати и посидел на несколько минут, обхватив голову руками. Заметив бутылку бурбона, он сделал из неё щедрый глоток, зная, что это поможет снять часть напряжения до того момента, пока он не возьмёт аспирин у Чаквас. Тело показалось ему мёртвым грузом, когда он попытался встать на трясущихся ногах. И почему он только снова решил напиться? Ах да. Потому, что он был по уши влюблён в морпеха в частности и испортил всё, что только можно в целом.

Его желудок грозился вывернуться на изнанку, так что ему пришлось сосредоточиться на своём дыхании, чтобы его успокоить. Когда же он убедился, что в состоянии передвигаться без опоры, то взял душевые принадлежности и сменное бельё и направился в душевую.

Он почувствовал неладное как только вышел за дверь. Он быстро осмотрел себя, чтобы убедиться, что он одет. Шепард был уверен, что он раздевался вчера вечером, но он тут же вспомнил, что Кайден настаивал на том, чтобы он надел штаны. Он был одет и поэтому не мог понять, что было не так.

Эшли громко поприветствовала его.   
— Доброе утро, коммандер! Хорошо спалось этой ночью?»  
— Хорошо, Чиф, — пробормотал он, проходя мимо неё.

Следующим был Джокер.   
— Вы бодры и веселы этим утром, коммандер? Должно быть та ещё ночка!

Шепард озадаченно посмотрел на него, но продолжил идти в сторону душевой. Тут его остановил Гаррус.   
— Как дела, Шепард? Трудная ночь?

А когда на противоположном конце зала он заметил Кайдена, который смотрел куда угодно, но только не на него, он понял, что они знают.

Чёрт! 

— Вы, четверо! В мою каюту! Живо! 

Его голова раскалывалась, живот крутило, а ноги подкашивались, но он знал, как включить Коммандера Шепарда. Когда все четверо членов экипажа стояли перед ним, они все смотрели в пол. Тот факт, что он был одет в футболку и треники, а его неубранная кровать представляла собой неоспоримое доказательство того, что этой ночью на ней спало двое человек, не испортил того впечатления, которое он на них произвёл.

— Кто-нибудь мне обьяснит, какого чёрта здесь происходит? — его глаза остановились на побледневшем Кайдене.  
— Сэр… — начал Кайден, но Эшли перебила его.  
—Сэр, мы просто расспрашивали лейтенанта. Джокер и Гаррус видели, как он выходит из вашей каюты этим утром.   
— А ещё мы видели, как вы его целовали, но мы пообещали Кайдену не затрагивать эту тему, — добавил Джокер с усмешкой. Кайден покраснел.

Шепард закрыл глаза и сосчитал до десяти. Как это могло произойти? Не спал не с кем столько лет, что ему было лень считать. А теперь парочка страстных поцелуев и глупая необходимость побыть рядом со своим лейтенантом ставило всё под угрозу. 

— Мы счастливы за вас двоих, — осмелилась сказать Эшли.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё с удивлением.  
— Мы не собираемся доносить на вас, — сказал Джокер. — Мы считаем, что каждый имеет право на счастье, каким бы оно не было.

Коммандер вздохнул.   
— Да, хорошо. Спасибо вам за это, я полагаю. Хоть ты и обязан донести.

Не в стоянии больше стоять, он сел около изголовья кровати и снова обхватил голову руками.

— Шепард? — спросил Кайден.  
— Я в порядке. Это просто похмелье, — он поднял голову и посмотрел на членов команды перед собой: — Я знаю, что люди на корабле не могут жить без сплетен, но это не тот случай, понятно? Моя личная жизнь — это запретная для сплетен территория, я ясно выразился? И оставьте Кайдена в покое! Это приказ! 

Он сказал это достаточно громко, чтобы слова звоном отозвались в его голове. Четыре руки отдали честь вслед за хором: «Да, сэр!»

— Аленко, Уильямс, Вакариан, будьте готовы. Мне понадобиться ваша помощь, чтобы разобраться с… личным делом. Джокер, мы пробудем здесь ещё несколько часов. Когда мы вернёмся, то отправимся на Новерию. Совет сообщил мне, что там находится мать Лиары. Это будет адский денёк, а в моей голове сейчас словно кроганы на войну маршируют. Так что убирайтесь отсюда, и позвольте мне пострадать в тишине.

— Аленко, — позвал Шепард, прежде дверь закрылась, и Кайден развернулся.  
— Прости меня, Шепард! Это именно то, чего я пытался избежать, уходя рано утром.  
— Это не твоя вина, Кайден. Это моя… Опять.  
— Это не ты вломился в капитанскую каюту, пока ее хозяин валялся пьяным и голым, — усмехнулся лейтенант.

Шепард улыбнулся настоящей, честной улыбкой.

—Что-нибудь приглянулось?  
— О, да.  
— Это неплохо взять на заметку, лейтенант.  
— Я должен, хм…  
— Да, увидимся. И, эй, прости… За то, что вчера вечером воспользовался тобой., — он отвернулся. 

Кайден присел перед ним на колени, жесткими пальцами повернул его голову лицом к себе. 

— Шепард, прекрати извиняться передо мной. Я хотел всего этого. А если бы не хотел, то не позволил бы случиться. Ты не воспользовался мной. Ты никогда не заставлял меня чувствовать себя обязанным быть твоим другом, целовать тебя, спать с тобой в кровати и держать тебя в обьятьях только потому, что ты мой начальник. Я делал это, всё это, потому что забочусь о тебе!  
Шепард протянул руку и положил её на ладонь Кайдена, которая всё ещё была у него на щеке.

— Я даже жалею, что у меня перед этим не хватило времени почистить зубы, чтобы сейчас поцеловать тебя снова.

Кайден посмеяться над абсурдностью заявления и наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть коммандера в губы. 

— Ну, ты знаешь, где меня найти, когда почистишь их.  
— Это определённо не лучшее твоё решение.

Когда Кайден посмотрел в голубые глаза Шепарда, он уже знал. Он знал, чего он хочет: этого человека, эти шутки, эти поцелуи — всё это вместе. 

— Скорее всего нет, но я устал бегать. Галактика продолжит вращаться, работу всегда можно сменить, но у этого, у тебя и меня, не будет второго шанса.

Голубые глаза, нежные и тёплые, с трепетом смотрели на него, Шепард проглотил комок в горле. Кайден ещё раз чмокнул его в кончик носа. 

— Теперь иди и прими душ. Ты пахнешь как задница варрена.  
— Ты много их перенюхал, не так ли? — спросил Шепард с усмешкой.

Кайден улыбнулся и закатил глаза. 

— Убирайтесь отсюда ко всем чертям… Сэр!


	7. Chapter 7

Напряжение в воздухе можно было резать ножом. Шепард стоял, сжав кулаки, прямой как палка, суровый и непреклонный. По виску Кайдена стекла струйка пота, и он прошёлся кончиком языка по пересохшим губам. По дороге к месту встречи Шепард объяснил сложившуюся ситуацию. Если Эшли и Гарруса и взволновала новость о том, что коммандер в прошлом состоял в криминальной организации, и сейчас они едут на встречу с членом этой банды, которая скорее всего закончится его убийством, то они не показывали вида. На самом деле Кайден был рад, что, если понадобится, они готовы защищать Шепарда даже ценой своей жизни. Именно на такую преданность вдохновлял этот человек. Не удивительно, что банда охотилась за ним.

Финч оказался приземистым мужчиной с чёрными, коротко подстриженными волосами, и шрамами, пересекающими его губы. И с парой наёмников, стоящих с каждой стороны. Команда Нормандии сталкивалась с таким так много раз, что уже и не сосчитать. Убрать их не составит труда. Но на данный момент нужно было понять, примут ли Красные «нет» в качестве ответа.  
— Вижу, ты привёл подмогу, Джонни, — сказал Финч, его голос оказался настолько неприятным, что у Кайдена зашевелились волосы на затылке.  
— Также как и ты, — сказал Шепард, его сильный, глубокий голос разительно контрастировал с скрипуче высоким тоном Финча.  
Оба мужчины с вызовом уставились друг на друга. 

— Я говорил с турианцем, — сказал Шепард, скрестив руки в своей обычной позе. — Ваш парень отравил медикаменты, отправленные в турианскую колонию. Ни за что на свете я не стану выпутывать его из этого.  
— Я не удивлён, Джонни. Ты всегда был слишком мягок для грязной работы.  
Шепард тихо фыркнул и закатил глаза.   
— Я думаю, ты перепутал меня с кем-то другим, Финч.  
— У Большого Томми крыша от ярости поехала, когда он узнал, что его маленькая сучка сбежала. Должно быть, это была хорошенькая задница.  
На скулах Шепарда заходили желваки, но выражение его лица оставалось непроницаемым.  
— Если это всё, — сказал он и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Кстати говоря, о хорошеньких задницах, — продолжил Финч, словно коммандер ничего не сказал. — Нам понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы найти того вмешавшегося капрала Альянса и его милую жёнушку. Мальчики хорошенько о ней позаботились.

От насмешливого тона мужчины и смысла сказанных им слов у Кайдена кровь застыла в жилах, он подумал, что его сейчас вырвет. Пот, льющийся с его лица, капал ему за воротник, вызывая желание поёрзать. Годы тренировок помогли подавить позывы, как бы то ни было, он замер, ожидая, затаив дыхание, сигнала Шепарда. Тихая ярость кипела под тонкой маской спокойствия, которую он годами совершенствовал. Этот человек — гнусный подонок, заслуживающий смерти. Он надеялся, что Джон это осознаёт.

Шепард, казалось, прирос к месту, заиграв желваками на щеках. Кайден не мог видеть его взгляда, но он часто видел эту стойку перед тем, как коммандер отправлял кого-то на встречу с Создателем. Финчу недолго оставалось жить на этом свете. Мужчина даже не понимал, насколько плачевно его положение, и потому продолжал.   
— Мы все дождались своей очереди,— безразлично болтал он. — Заставили мужа смотреть. И перерезали ей горло, прежде чем пустить ему пулю в голову.

Резким движением руки Шепард отбросил Финча назад в вспышке голубого света, и его голова с болезненным звуком врезалась в стену. Кайден, Эшли и Гаррус быстро расправились с наёмниками Финча, и им ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как наблюдать за развернувшейся сценой. Мысль о том, что Шепард может быть жестоким и беспощадным и раньше приходила Кайдену в голову, но он никогда не был этому свидетелем. Он не хотел думать, чему пришлось научиться Шепарду, частью чего ему пришлось быть, чтобы выжить на улице.

Жизнь Кайдена нельзя было назвать лёгкой. Ему постоянно приходилось терпеть походы к врачам в поисках неуловимого диагноза для его многочисленных детских болезней, прежде чем было обнаружено, что он биотик. Затем были годы преследования Альянсом, кульминацией которых стал «Нулевой скачок». Беспорядок, который последовал после Райны и Вирнуса, укрытие и заметания следов оставил горький привкус во рту, но через это всё он прошёл с поддержкой своей семьи. Его родители не останавливались ни перед чем, борясь за своего единственного ребёнка: они искали лечение. Предлагали эмоциональную поддержку, пытались помочь его израненной душе, когда он вернулся домой сломленным человеком в возрасте всего семнадцати лет. Шепард страдал в совершенно другом круге ада, более того, никто не присматривал за ним, кроме него самого.   
Если бы он не знал истории, кроющейся за этой яростью, то увидеть Джона таким сейчас, возможно, было бы достаточно, чтобы заставить его переосмыслить всё, что он узнал о мужчине за несколько недель их знакомства. Синий свет, рождённый гневом, омывал тело коммандера, вспыхивал и потрескивал вокруг него. Кайден увидел тень ужаса в глазах Финча, чистого, всепоглощающего страха, как если бы он понял, что перешагнул край пропасти и теперь нет иного пути, кроме как вниз. Его тело соскользнуло на пол, но Шепард снова поднял его, сжав горло своей большой рукой. Финч задыхался, цеплялся пальцами за руку, которая его держала, но Джон был неумолим. 

— Ты просто всегда ревновал, что Томми хочет меня, а не тебя, Финч, — выплюнул он. — Боюсь я тебя разочарую, но он не был настолько хорош.   
Финч упал, как камень, когда Шепард отпустил его, и жадно ловил ртом воздух. Тёмные синяки расцвели на его шее.  
—Пошёл ты, Джонни.  
— Это так мило, ты что, думал, что можешь просто нанять меня и уйти? Хочешь знать, почему я был нужен Томми? Потому что я знаю, как довести чертову работу до конца. Ты никогда не мог закончить то, что начал. Удивительно, что он послал за мной тебя.  
Финч с трудом поднялся на ноги, его голос был хриплым от полученных увечий.   
— Что ты собираешься сделать, Джонни? Убить меня?  
Шепард медленно кивнул головой, глаза Финча стали размером с тарелку и его взгляд заметался по сторонам в поисках выхода.   
— Ты никуда не уйдёшь. Думаешь, можешь прийти сюда, угрожать шантажом, оскорблять меня, бросать прошлое мне в лицо, а потом просто безнаказанно удалиться?   
Его руки взметнулись, чтобы снова схватить мужчину, развернуть и впечатать его лицом в стену.   
— Даже если я тебя отпущу, Томми убьёт тебя в ту же минуту, как ты вернёшься в Нью-Йорк,— прошептал Шепард сквозь зубы, сжимая руку мужчины до тех пор, пока она не хрустнула. Финч взвыл от боли.   
—Похоже, я снова убираю за тобой беспорядок, Финч.  
Голос Шепарда был переполнен сожалением, которое тут же сменилось гневом, когда он снова повернул Финча лицом к себе и ударил его коленом в пах. Финч в агонии дёрнулся вперёд, и на этот раз Шепард ударил его коленом в нос, удерживая руками голову, чтобы увеличить силу удара. Кровь струилась по его лицу, когда он упал на колени.   
— П-пожалуйста, Джонни!  
— Что пожалуйста? — закричал Шепард. — Отпустить тебя, чтобы ты поливал моё имя грязью? Чтобы ты смог затянуть меня на самое дно к тебе, Томми и всем остальным? Нет. Никогда. Я слишком тяжело работал, пытаясь выбраться из этого дерьма, чтобы позволить такому никчёмному подонку, как ты, всё это разрушить.

В какой-то момент обычная сцена с Шепардом, учиняющим правосудие над жалким преступником, превратилась в жуткое зрелище, от которого невозможно было отвести взгляд. Часть его говорила ему, что он должен попытаться остановить Шепарда и милосердно избавить человека от страданий. Но другая его часть, та, которую, как он думал, он оставил на «Нулевом Скачке» хотела, чтобы Финч страдал в той же мере, что и Шепард. Играл ли этот человек непосредственную роль в злоключениях Шепарда, не имело значения. Пока Шепард старался выкарабкаться, сделать себя и свою жизнь лучше, Финч принимал участие в уничтожении единственных людей, которые протянули руку помощи Джону. В то время как Джон больше десятилетия провёл спасая жизни, Финч провёл это же десятилетие отбирая и калеча их.  
Кайден услышал щелчок пистолета Джона, снятого с предохранителя, увидел блеск металла, когда он прижал его к виску мужчины.   
— Я устал давать людям шанс причинять мне боль, — прохрипел Шепард, в то время как его палец лег на спусковой крючок. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда пистолет с грохотом выстрелил, кровь и внутренности разлетелись во все стороны. Безжизненное тело Финча рухнуло около стены. Шепард уставился на труп. 

Его забрызганная кровью грудь вздымалась от тяжёлого дыхания, и Кайден осторожно окликнул его. Шепард повернул к нему голову, глаза его тёмные от ярости, такими они были обыкновенно на поле боя.

—Ты в порядке?

Джон отступил на несколько шагов назад и столкнулся со стеной. Его колени подкосились, и он сполз на пол, уставившись на запачканные красным руки. 

— Я сожалею, — прошептал он.   
— Из-за чего? Он заслужил это, Джон.  
— Разве? — Ответил Шепард резко. — Он заслужил пулю, несомненно, но... такое?.. 

Его глаза, казавшиеся пустыми, были прикованы к мертвецу.

— Ты сделал то, что должен был, Шепард, — тихо сказал Кайден. — Пошли. Давай вернёмся на корабль.

По пути к Нормандии вся группа молчала. Шепард был погружён в воспоминания, ум его был настолько сосредоточен на далёком прошлом, что Кайден решил оставить мужчину в покое. Возможно, со временем убийство Финча принесёт ему какое-то подобие спокойствие, но на данный момент было очевидно, что коммандер испытывает какие угодно чувства, но точно не умиротворение. Он отказывался встречаться взглядом с отрядом, но Гаррус и Эшли по очереди ободряюще положили руку ему на плечо и вошли на корабль, дав Кайдену и Джону момент уединения.

Шепард прислонился к створке железной двери в доке, скрестив руки на груди, взгляд голубых глаз направлен в пол.   
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, — сказал он, так тихо, что Кайден едва расслышал его.  
— Не хотел, чтобы я узнал что?  
— Кем я был. Чистильщиком.  
— Твоей работой было убивать людей?  
Шепард кивнул.   
— После того, как проявилась моя биотика, да. Не хотел, чтобы ты узнал и остальное тоже. Что капрал и его жена умерли из-за того, что помогли мне. Что Томми... пользовался мной.

Его голос был растерянный и рваный, пустой, как его глаза, и Кайден почувствовал почти физическую боль в груди.  
— Джон, то, что произошло — не твоя вина.  
— Разве? — Он потёр рукой лоб и только ещё больше размазал кровь. — Я мог остаться. Мог найти другой выход. Черт побери, я мог бы попытаться дать отпор... Или просто позволить им убить меня и покончить с этим.  
— И это бы помогло?  
Шепард пожал плечами.   
— Я устал от этих призраков, преследующих меня, Кайден. Как бы я ни старался, как бы хорош я не был, они всегда здесь. Воплощенные напоминания разлиты чернилами под моей кожей. Боль, воспоминания... Они всегда таятся где-то на границе сознания. И я ... не могу избавиться от этого.  
— В один прекрасный день ты сможешь, — сказал ему Кайден, хотя он и не представлял, когда этот день может настать. Мужчина уже десять лет пытался отогнать их, и теперь ясно было, что воспоминания не были готовы отпустить его.  
— В какой-то момент тебе придется научиться отпускать свои поражения. Сосредоточься на том хорошем, что ты уже сделал, на том хорошем, что ты делаешь сейчас. Перестань носить свое прошлое мёртвым грузом на шее.

Шепард посмотрел на него, и Кайден почти видел возражение, которое он собрался высказать. Однако он промолчал и вздохнул, как будто принимая поражение.   
— Да... Ты прав.  
Несколькими шагами Кайден сократил расстояние между ними, нарушив границу личного пространства коммандера.   
— Ты выжил, Джон, — сказал он твёрдо. — Нет ничего постыдного в преодолении тяжёлого прошлого. Ты должен быть безумно горд. Я знаю это, потому что я горжусь тобой.  
Мрачное выражение лица Шепарда наконец-то смягчилось, став более тёплым и приятным, а его голубые глаза внимательно искали в карих любой намёк на ложь. Он вздохнул с тенью улыбки.   
— Ты пытаешься заговорить мне зубы?  
— Возможно. А это работает?  
Джон кивнул, а его глаза блеснули.   
— Ты — нечто особенное, лейтенант Аленко. Ты это знаешь?  
— Кажется, мне говорили об этом раз или два.  
— Так что, мне нужно поработать над моими навыками флирта?  
— Шепард, тебе уже не нужно флиртовать со мной.  
— Приятно это знать.

Кайден очень захотел, чтобы сейчас они не были одеты в броню, и чтобы они были наедине, и не были бы испачканы в крови и внутренностях. Это сделало бы сцену намного романтичнее. Как бы то ни было, он обвил рукой спину Шепарда и обнял его. Броня и разница в росте сделали этот жест неловким, но Шепард расслабился и положил голову на плечо Кайдена, и на этот раз это был вздох удовольствия, а не разочарования или смирения. 

— Спасибо за сегодняшнее, — пробормотал он. — Не думаю, что я справился бы без тебя.  
— Я рад, что смог быть рядом с тобой.  
Джон поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Кайденом.   
— Я ужасно хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, — сказал Шепард  
Кайден кивнул, соглашаясь.   
— Я тоже, но... Это... — Он показал рукой на их грязные лица.  
— Думаю, опять придётся отложить, — нахмурился Джон.  
— Похоже, что так.  
— Угу.  
— Но... После того, как мы помоемся... Может... Потом найдешь меня?


	8. Chapter 8

Спорить с Анолеисом было всё равно, что биться головой о стену — столь же продуктивно и столь же болезненно. Тупая ноющая боль пульсировала где-то в основании головы, и Шепард, сдерживая себя, чтобы не сбежать подальше от него, чуть не откусил себе язык. Решив про себя, что свою энергию он может потратить на что-нибудь более полезное, например на бутылку пива, он коротко кивнул саларианцу и вышел из офиса.

—Псс...Администратор Анолеис не единственный, кто у кого есть пропуск в Ханьшань. Поговорите с Лориком Киином в баре отеля.

Шепард не понимал, почему секретарь Анолеиса решила ему помочь, но на данный момент он был готов принять любую помощь. Последние два часа были были настоящим испытанием его нервов на прочность, и сейчас он хотел просто остановиться и привести сердце и голову в порядок. В промежутке между их с Кайденом договорённостью и убийством Финча днём позже он чувствовал, что его разрывает на части. Ему хотелось, нет, ему нужно было сесть и поговорить с Кайденом и понять, что вообще происходит. Но сначала надо довести работу до конца. Война не будет ждать, пока солдат разберётся со своей личной жизнью.

Прежде чем расспрашивать всех в округе про турианца, он огрызнулся на поприветствовавшую его у входа в бар азари. Его работой было следить за законом, а не нарушать его, помогая беспринципным компаниям шпионить друг за другом. Но его поиски ни к чему не привели.   
— Я сдаюсь, — признался он Кайдену и Лиаре, которые находились в таком же напряжении, как и он сам, но, скорее всего, по другим причинам. — Как насчёт обеда?  
— Звучит неплохо, коммандер,— сказал Кайден с явным облегчением. Но Шепард не мог точно сказать, было ли оно вызвано концом рабочего дня или просто желанием поесть.

Я думаю, мне лучше вернуться на корабль, — сообщила ему Лиара. — Эта планета слишком холодная по моим стандартам, даже в помещении.

Азари отказалась от предложения Шепарда проводить её до корабля, и Кайден нашёл для них столик. 

— Итак, — начал Кайден, когда они сели, — это что-то вроде свидания?  
—Ты бы хотел, чтобы это было свиданием?  
— Было бы здорово.  
Улыбка Кайдена была заразительной, и Джон с радостью улыбнулся в ответ.   
— В таком случае, это свидание.

Во время еды двое о болтали ни о чём, перебрасываясь забавными анекдотами и сплетнями. Но по мере того, как пустели их тарелки, в воздухе все чаще повисала неловкая тишина. У Джона не было богатого опыта в свиданиях. Честно говоря, он мог назвать только пару парней, с которыми он встречался, если под этим имелось ввиду нечто большее, чем просто секс, и больше, чем на один раз. Он не был уверен, что Кайден был более опытным в этой области, со стороны казалось, что лейтенант нервничает так же сильно, как и он сам. Его пальцы начали барабанить по столу, но Кайден накрыл их ладонью.

— Итак... — начал лейтенант, выдавив из себя нервный смешок.   
— Итак?  
—Шепард...Джон, ты знаешь, я... Я хочу этого. Я знаю, ты сомневаешься… На счёт всего,что касается твоей личной жизни... И я просто хочу... Чтобы ты не переживал об этом... Ну, ты знаешь... О нас.  
— Я тоже этого хочу,—сказал Джон, поглаживая пальцем его ладонь. — Я очень этого хочу.

Это признание выбило весь воздух из лёгких — годы травли со стороны окружающих и подавления собственных эмоций делали невероятно сложным это откровение. И даже это небольшое признание требовало невероятных усилий. Но Кайден всё ещё рядом с ним,он не хочет сбежать, он никуда не уходит. Другие эмоции начали отступать на фоне растущей надежды, и страстное желание, которое он уже не мог контролировать, захлестнуло его.  
Джон поднёс бокал к губам и встретился взглядом с медово-карими глазами Кайдена. Всё это так напоминало тот день, когда ему присвоили статус Спектра: выпивка, непринуждённые беседы, горящий взгляд, без слов говорящий о желании обоих. Его сердце стучало так громко, что он бы не удивился, если бы Кайден услышал его с противоположного конца столика. Он нервно сглотнул и решился спросить напрямую, надеясь не наткнуться подводные камни. 

Прочистив горло, он начал.  
— Итак...  
— Итак? — подхватил Кайден. Они оба вели себя так глупо, что Джону хотелось кричать.  
—Итак,— он снова прочистил горло. — Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы я, например... Забронировал на ночь номер для нас?

Как только он произнёс это вслух, пути назад больше не было, поэтому он уставился на лицо Кайдена в поисках малейшего намёка на отказ. Шепард отдал Кайдену должное, у лейтенанта было поразительно непроницаемое выражение лица. Более того, он гадал, не поспешил ли он с выводами. И, если Кайден скажет нет, он не был уверен, сможет ли его сердце выдержать это.

— Я чертовски положительно к этому отношусь, — наконец сказал Кайден, и Шепард выдохнул. Он даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание.  
— Тогда позволь мне обо всём позаботиться, лейтенант.

Кайден сказал, что ему нужно сходить кое за чем в магазин Аполло и оставил Шепарда одного бронировать номер. Джон предположил, что он пошёл за презервативами и смазкой. Это имело бы смысл, или он просто принимает желаемое за действительное. Да чёрт возьми, он мог решить, что сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы купить новое улучшение для своей винтовки. В любом случае, прошло добрых двадцать минут, прежде чем лейтенант вернулся с небольшой сумкой в одной руке и бутылкой вина в другой. Шепард вздернул бровь, но ничего не сказал, и они оба тихо вошли в лифт.

Дверь с шипением закрылась, Шепард повернулся к Кайдену, и, подцепив двумя пальцами его пояс, притянул к себе.

— Не думаю, что вам понадобится это вино, чтобы залезть ко мне в штаны, лейтенант, — пробормотал он, целуя спутника. Большинство их поцелуев до этого были грубыми и поспешными. Теперь у них была целая ночь, и если всё сложится так, как запланировал Джон, у них будет время сделать всё не спеша. Его язык прошёлся по верхней губе Кайдена, который тут же приоткрыл рот со вздохом, и Шепард воспользовался возможностью углубить поцелуй. Спина Кайдена с глухим стуком ударилась о стенку лифта, и Джон прижался к нему, чувствуя жар даже через ткань костюма.Он не смог подавить тихий стон, который тут же подхватил Кайден.

Тихое покашливание оповестило их о том, что лифт приехал и стоит открытым. Проигнориров  
ав ухмылявшихся у двери саларианца и азари, Джон взял Кайдена за руку и повёл к номеру, который он снял. С тех пор, как он был с кем-либо, прошло так много времени, что теперь, когда дело дошло до близости, он был слишком взволнован. Возможно, им стоит сначала открыть бутылку вина. Но лейтенант явно имел другие планы на этот счёт. Как только за ними закрылась дверь, он прижал Джона к стене и поцеловал его в шею.

Джон инстинктивно обнял лейтенанта крепче и запустил ладонь в его волосы. «Ты прекрасно пахнешь», — сказал ему Кайден, проведя носом от шеи к уху, которое он слегка прикусил. Шепард почувствовал сильный аромат его шампуня и мускусный запах его тела. Он был прекрасным, пьянящим, кружащим голову. В итоге Шепард смог только сказать «ум-ух» и ещё сильнее прижать мужчину к себе, не желая его больше отпускать.

Губы Кайдена коснулись щетинистого подбородка, а затем переместились к его, Шепарда, рту. До этого момента у Джона не было времени по-настоящему насладиться тем, насколько нежными были губы другого мужчины, но теперь, когда они были прижаты к его собственным, он наслаждался этими бархатными поцелуями. Он запретил себе думать, о том, что может сейчас твориться в голове Кайдена. Возможно, это ночь будет для них последней — так заканчивались все его попытки, если можно так сказать. И если так, то он намерен насладиться этой ночью в полной мере, не зацикливаясь на том, что что-то может пойти не так.

Он задрал низ его кофты, оголяя торс лейтенанта, и восхищённо выдохнул, проведя кончиками пальцев по коже. Кайдену, кажется, понравился ход его мысли. Он выпрямился, стянул кофту через голову и снова наклонился за поцелуем, одновременно с этим задирая кофту Шепарда. Кайден был горячим на ощупь, почти обжигающим, и Шепард чувствовал, как бегут мурашки везде, где касались его холодные ладони.

Тёплые пальцы, поднимаясь вверх, очерчивали линии твёрдых мышц под мягкой кожей Джона, губы Кайдена шептали его имя, в то время как его пальцы задирали ткань кофты всё выше. Шепард вздрогнул, когда пальцы Кайдена сменили губы, которые оставляли легкие влажные следы на груди. «Кайден»,—выдохнул он, достаточно собравшись с мыслями, чтобы схватить мужчину за плечи и довести его до кровати. Пока он шли, Шепард снимал кофту, а Кайден возился с ремнём Джона и молнией на своих штанах.

Через пару неловких минут они всё же отпустили друг друга и сняли с себя одежду. Шепард довёл их до кровати и, толкнув Кайдена на матрас, последовал за ним, растянувшись рядом.Его руки гладили Кайдена по бедру, по изгибу задницы, по позвоночнику, не упуская ни одной ямки. Он закрыл глаза, когда пальцы Кайдена проследовали по тому же маршруту на его теле. Он пытался запечатлеть в памяти каждую деталь, на тот случай, если это всё, что он сможет получить сегодня. Как бы он ни старался отвлечься, его преследовала мысль, что всё складывается слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, и что наступит утро и Кайден передумает. Или хуже: он снова проснётся один и обнаружит, что всё это не более чем прекрасный сон.

Кайден, как будто прочитав его мысли, остановился и взял Шепарда за голову. 

— Джон,— тихо сказал он, подождав пока тот откроет глаза и его взгляд снова сосредоточиться на нём.— Перестань нервничать. Ты очень напряжён.  
— Прости... — Прошептал Шепард.— Просто... Прошло много времени, и...  
— Я никуда не ухожу, — заверил его Кайден.— Я хочу этого. Я хочу тебя.  
Джон погладил Кайдена по щеке, короткая щетина щекотала его ладонь.   
— Я тоже, — сказал он, целуя его губы. Нежное прикосновение стало более настойчивым, Джон прикусил и пососал нижнюю губу Кайдена.

Ответный стон заставил Джона сбиться с дыхания, и он прижался к нему, так что их возбуждённые члены теперь касались друг друга. Он почувствовал дрожь лейтенанта, когда обхватил, насколько смог уместить в ладони, оба их члена и начал двигать рукой. Когда они прижались друг к другу, губы Кайдена сомкнулись на его соске. Джон позволил себе откинуть назад голову, но он поднял руку, чтобы снова запустить пальцы в волосы мужчины. Тупые ногти слегка царапали кожу скальпа, в ответ на это Кайден прикусил сосок, который он до этого облизывал языком. Шепард прошептал, прижавшись к нему бедрами: «Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри себя».

—О, Боже, — простонал Кайден, отодвинувшись, чтобы позволить Шепарду лечь на спину, а потом лёг на него сверху. Мужчина оставил дорожку горячих поцелуев,проводя языком по каждому изгибу мускулов. К разочарованию Шепарда он остановился и уставился на него в смущении. 

—Я...Кхм, взял на себя смелость,— пробормотал он, слезая с кровати и беря в руки сумку с покупками. Его руки так сильно дрожали, что в конечном итоге он просто сдался и вытряхнул её содержимое кровать: тюбик смазки, пачку презервативов, плюс две щётки и зубную пасту. Джон усмехнулся, наслаждаясь тем, как щёки Кайдена заливает румянец.

—Я рад, что ты это сделал, — сказал Шепард и взял Кайдена за запястье, чтобы снова притянуть его к себе. Джон, почувствовав себя смелее, опустил руки, схватил Кайдена за задницу, слегка сжал её и подался вперёд, чтобы их члены снова соприкоснулись. Они оба прошептали проклятия и тихо засмеялись. Чем увереннее становился Джон, тем раскованнее он себя вёл, и тем сильнее распаляли его желания ласки и поцелуи. Было слишком много всего,что он хотел, прежде чем сгореть.

—Кайден, пожалуйста, —взмолился он.

Кайден оставил на его торсе дорожку поцелуев, пока возился с тюбиком смазки. Одной рукой он сжал член Джона, касаясь губами головки, и одновременно с этим,прижал пальцы другой к входу коммандера. Шепард издал рваный стон, когда влажные мягкие губы накрыли головку члена, а язык начал ласкать углубление на ее вершине.  
Палец скользнул внутрь него в то же время, как язык Кайдена переместился ниже, старательно лаская сначала одно яичко, потом уделяя внимание другому. Тут же он вставил внутрь ещё один палец, чтобы подготовить Шепарда. Кайден провёл языком влажную полосу снизу вверх по всей длине члена, прошёлся круговыми движениями по головке, точно попадая им по бороздке.

Шепард чуть ли не извивался, пока Кайден подвергал его своей сладкой пытке. Пальцы легко входили и выходили из него, а его член скользнул во влажный, горячий рот Кайдена. Ему пришлось сосредоточиться на расписании завтрашнего дежурства, чтобы не закончить всё это прямо здесь и сейчас.   
—  
Ты этим сведёшь меня в могилу, — сказал он, поглаживая дрожащими пальцами волосы партнера.  
—Ты готов?— Спросил Кайден, выпуская его член изо рта.  
—Да…Чёрт возьми, да,— простонал он в ответ.

Кайден засмеялся и пошёл за пачкой презервативов. Он быстро натянул один, нанес смазку поверх и встал позади Джона. Он горячо целовал коммандера, пока его член проникал внутрь. После этого он прижался лбом к Шепарду, переводя дыхание и давая им обоим привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. 

—Господи, в тебе так тесно, — пробормотал Кайден. Джон усмехнулся и быстро поцеловал его в губы.

Аккуратным толчком Кайден дал понять, что он готов продолжать. Кайден сначала подался назад, а потом снова вперёд. Джон схватил его за затылок, чтобы соединить их губы вместе, дразня друг друга языком и зубами, пока их тела двигаются в едином ритме. Кайден, видимо, не мог устоять перед мягкой кожей на шее Джона. Прервав поцелуй, он переключил своё внимание туда, пройдясь языком по кадыку. Его бархатные губы опустились ниже, а затем, внезапно, Кайден остановился.

Шепарда захлестнула волна паники, когда он увидел, как распахнулись от удивления глаза Кайдена, и почувствовал, как его палец гладит контур сердца у него на груди.   
—  
Это явно не татуировка, — прошептал Кайден.— Это...Это...  
—Клеймо, — сказал Шепард безжизненным голосом.— Чтобы все знали, что я принадлежу Большому Томми.  
—Боже, Джон. Я…—Кайден сглотнул, наклонился и прижал губы к шраму. — Мне очень жаль.

Шепард уставился на потолок, желая подавить приступ тошноты, который он внезапно почувствовал. Но Кайден вернул его на землю поцелуем, прижав ладонь к шраму в форме сердца.   
—  
Теперь ты принадлежишь мне.

Его голос был переполнен эмоциями, и Джон не смог сдержать стон, рвущийся из его груди. ПритянувКайдена за плечи, он снова впился в его губы с языком. Кайден опять начал двигать бёдрами, и это заставило их затаить дыхание во время поцелуя.

—Боже, Кайден, — простонал он.— Ты прекрасен.

Он снова опустил руки и схватил Кайдена за задницу, побуждая его двигаться быстрее.

—Ммм... Ты тоже. Я ни за что не хочу останавливаться.  
—Я тоже. Боже, только не останавливайся.

Кайден издал стон, от которого у Шепарда всё внутри сжалось, и он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не присоединиться. Рука лейтенанта втиснулась между ними и сжала член Джона, поглаживая головку и размазывая по ней капли вязкой жидкости. Глаза Шепарда закатились назад, голова вжалась в подушку, и Кайден не упустил шанс снова прикоснуться губами к нежной коже на шее. 

—Ты потрясающий на вкус, — пробормотал он.

Шепард засмеялся, а затем использовал небольшой биотический взрыв, чтобы поменять их местами. Кайден долю секунды ошеломлённо смотрел на него, но, когда Джон опустился на него, он взял его за бёдра и выругался, когда они снова начали двигаться. Джон схватил Кайдена за плечи, двигая тазом в погоне за наслаждением, в котором они оба отчаянно нуждались. Голубые глаза неотрывно смотрели в медово-коричневые, пока они оба погружались в эйфорию.   
—  
Чёрт, Кайден.

Мужчина снова сжал его член и начал дрочить в такт своим собственным движениям.   
—  
Я так близок, — пробормотал Кайден.

Джон в ответ только кивнул, ибо способность произносить членораздельную речь покинула его. Кайден снова опустил его на кровать и использовал свою собственную биотику чтобы изменить их позу ещё раз. Джон приказал себе не закрывать глаза, чтобы видеть, как его любовник достигает точки невозврата. Оба они были так близки к финалу. Напряжение продолжало нарастать, и когда Кайден задел его простату, глаза Джона расширились.   
—  
Чёрт, Кайден,— повторил он, притянув его за затылок к себе, чтобы они снова соприкоснулись лбами. Ещё одно энергичное движение руки Кайдена, и его губы задрожали, брови сошлись вместе в экстазе, и он кончил с тихим стоном.  
Кайден последовал вслед за ним, простонав его имя, когда он достиг пика. Истощённый и уставший, Джон откинулся на простыни с довольной улыбкой и вздохом облегчения. Кайден улыбнулся в ответ, ещё несколько раз поцеловал его в губы и скатился с Шепарда, устроившись рядом на кровати. Повернувшись на бок, Джон потёрся носом о нос Кайдена и усмехнулся.   
—  
Кайден, я...  
—Джон, если ты опять хочешь начать извиняться, я ударю тебя по твоему прекрасному лицу, — предупредил его Кайден.  
Шепард рассмеялся, обнял мужчину и поцеловал его в кончик носа. —  
Я просто хотел сказать, что ты идеальный и потрясающий, и я рад, что мы не струсили.  
—О... Хорошо. Да, я смогу с этим смириться... И, Джон?  
—Хм?  
—Я чувствую то же самое.

* * *

Кайден пододвинулся поближе к тёплому телу позади него и услышал тихий вздох Шепарда.  
—Доброе утро, солнце, — сказал он.Джон тихо заворчал, но через мгновение Кайден почувствовал мягкие губы на своём затылке.   
—Доброе утро,— ответил он.

Он услышал счастливый вздох, почувствовал тёплое дыхание, которое заставило его кожу покрыться мурашками. Шепард согнул руки, крепко обхватив его, и Кайден позволил себе ещё немного потеряться в его объятиях. Он чувствовал в мышцах ту сладкую боль, которая остаётся после ночи восхитительного секса, и он улыбнулся про себя, вспоминая всё то, что они вытворяли с Джоном накануне вечером. Прошло некоторое время с тех пор, как он последний раз проводил с кем-нибудь ночь, но у него точно никогда не было такого, как в этот раз. Воспоминание возбудило его снова, и он попытался немного отодвинуть бёдра назад, встретив жёсткое сопротивление и приглушённый стон Шепарда.

—Я думаю, мы израсходовали все презервативы прошлой ночью,— прошептал Джон.  
Кайден рассмеялся: —  
Чёрт. Я думал у меня их достаточно много.  
—Думаю, ты был более возбужденным, чем ты думал.  
—Я!?

Он почувствовал, как губы Джона изогнулись в улыбке. Затем Джон придвинулся ближе и сунул свой член между бёдрами Кайдена, касаясь головкой яиц.   
—  
Я уверен, что мы справимся,— сказал он, уже сбив дыхание. Одна его рука ласкала грудь Кайдена, пальцами играясь с густой растительностью, а другая нырнула между ног и крепко сжала его твёрдый член. Рука Шепарда превосходно дрочила, пока они синхронно и слегка лениво двигали бёдрами. Его мозолистые пальцы были созданы для фрикции, и это приближало его концу намного быстрее, чем ему было привычно.  
Шепард склонился к плечу Кайдена, его губы нежно касались там, где кусали его зубы. 

—Господи, Кайден, в тебе так хорошо,— пробормотал он, и то, что Кайден смог придумать в ответ, было заглушено стоном, который вызвал ухмылку у Шепарда. —  
Чёрт, я сейчас кончу, — внезапно сказал Джон, задыхаясь. Его бёдра дёрнулись, и Кайден почувствовал тёплую струю спермы Шепарда, и услышал, равно как и почувствовал его сдавленный стон, ощутив дрожь в его теле.Потребовалось ещё несколько рывков, чтобы Кайден тоже кончил. Потом они лежали в полном блаженстве, чувствуя,как вздымается грудь каждого из них и как пот охлаждает их кожу, смотря на падающий за окном снег.  
Шепард вытер руку о простыни, натянул одеяло на плечи и ещё плотнее прижался к груди Кайдена. 

—Я больше никогда не хочу покидать эту кровать,— пробормотал он, щекоча губами ухо Кайдена.  
—Я тоже,— согласился Кайден. Единственное, что могло бы сделать этот момент лучше, это если бы это снег, дрейфовавший мимо окон, был канадский, а не с Новерии. Он задумчиво вздохнул.  
—О чём ты думаешь?— спросил Шепард, положив подбородок на сгиб шеи Кайдена.  
—Снег напоминает мне о доме.  
—Расскажи мне об этом.

Пальцы Шепарда игрались с волосами на его груди, возились и потирали их. Кайден ещё раз выпустил счастливый вздох.

—Семья моего отца владеет садом в центре Британской Колумбии. Мы проводили там выходные и праздники. Зимой там всегда лежал снег. У меня много кузенов, и мы лепили снеговиков, делали снежных ангелов, устраивали бои снежками. Всегда был зажжённый камин и мамин секретный рецепт горячего шоколада, чтобы согреться. Я, чёрт возьми, не знаю, что она кладёт туда, но клянусь, у меня никогда не получался настолько вкусный горячий шоколад.

Шепард рассмеялся над ухом Кайдена.   
—  
А ещё?  
—Иногда мы делали горячий яблочный сидр вместо шоколада, и когда я стал достаточно взрослым, я пил его с пряным ромом. И мама делает лучший яблочный пирог который только можно попробовать!  
—Звучит мило.  
—Да...Может быть...Может быть я когда-нибудь смогу отвезти тебя туда.  
—Мне бы очень этого хотелось. 

Они погрузились тишину, наслаждаясь теплом их тел под одеялом.   
—  
Когда в Нью-Йорке шёл снег, — сказал Шепард.—Я ходил в старый блюз-клуб, чтобы спрятаться от мороза. Хозяин не хотел меня пускать, но пианист очень любил детей. Он пропускал меня с чёрного входа, приносил еду и горячие напитки из бара. Он даже научил меня играть на пианино.  
—Я не знал, что ты умеешь играть на пианино.—  
Я не прикасался к инструменту много лет. Сомневаюсь, что смогу сейчас.  
—Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, верно?

Кайден почувствовал, как Шепард пожал плечами.   
—  
Возможно. Раньше я время от времени играл на гитаре, но трудно держать на уровне свои навыки с таким образом жизни.  
—Да. Но у тебя получается всё, за что ты берёшься, так что...  
Шепард фыркнул.  
—Ну не знаю на счёт этого. Ты ещё не видел, как я танцую.  
—Принимая во внимание то, как ты двигался прошлой ночью, мне сложно поверить, что ты плох в этом.

Кайден почувствовал, как Шепард уткнулся лицом в его шею.   
—  
Если ты хотел заставить меня покраснеть, то это сработало,— пробормотал он.

Кайден ухмыльнулся и повернул голову, чтобы подарить Шепарду сладкий поцелуй. Его бы вполне устраивала перспектива остаться в этих объятиях до скончания веков, и, судя по тому как Джон не мог перестать прикасаться к нему, он догадывался, что коммандер чувствует тоже самое. Тем не менее, он помнил про свои обязанности и не собирался сбегать от них. 

—Пора вставать?  
Шепард зашевелил руками, прижимаясь к Кайдену ещё крепче,чем до этого, и пробормотал ему на ухо:   
—Ещё пару минут.  
—Хорошо.

* * *

—Итак, коммандер и Аленко не вернулись на корабль прошлой ночью,— прошептал Джокер Гаррусу и Эшли.  
—Ты уверен в этом? — как бы между прочим спросила Чиф.  
—Уверен. Лиара оставила их ужинать в отеле. Похоже, они наконец-то всё уладили.  
—Самое время!— сказал турианец.

**Author's Note:**

> Это мой первый перевод, поэтому я чертовски волнуюсь и жду критики.


End file.
